Kamen Rider Samurai
by sentairangerfan
Summary: A young man discovers a fruitlock and belt that grants him great power. However, enemies from a corporation and creatures from the forest inside the city threaten him and his friends.
1. Fruitlock One

Note: This is my adaptation of Kamen Rider Gaim that I wrote alongside Power Rangers Special Ops (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters adaptation), Power Rangers Dino Fury (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger adaptation), Power Rangers Imagination Express (Ressha Sentai ToQger adaptation) and others. Some of those characters will appear in this adaptation and I will be publishing their adaptations as well. Kamen Rider Gaim is owned by Toei and no one else.

Fruitlock One: Orange Arrives From the Sky...Quick Run!

In 2026 in the city of Bunkerdome, the corporation known as Pantheon controls all aspects of life. They sell consumer and military products and are innovators in various fields. Jack Yeager, CEO of Pantheon has always made it his goal to retain all the power he wants and to amass all the wealth in the world. He prepares for a meeting with his shareholders and summons Sarah Storms who is his CFO.

"Tell me Storms, is everything in place?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, we'll do a trial run tonight and see where things go okay?"

"You got it sir."

Sarah welcomes the shareholders and they begin their daily meeting on the stock. Meanwhile, back in the city two dance teams have been duking it out at the park. One dance team led by Xavier Lands and Owen Trusdale and another led by James Dalton and Russell Howard dance off to see who the better dance team is. A crowd had been forming and among the crowd is Cade Winters who has returned from college and is heading to the frozen yogurt place. He meets up with his sister Jane who had returned home from school.

"Hey sis, how was school?"

"Good."

"Did you forget that we have to take shifts back at the shop?"

"No, I didn't forget."

"Good, because we have to look after the shop while mom's out on her errands."

"I got it, sheesh."

"Come on, I'll buy you a froyo."

They head to the frozen yogurt place called Jammin' Froyo and they get their usual strawberry vanilla frozen yogurt. Just as they are enjoying their treats, Cade notices a strange portal near the parking lot. He gets up and gets Jane to join her. They touch the portal and are suddenly teleported.

"Whoa, where the heck are we?"

"I don't know, but let's find a way out of here. Come on, don't get lost."

The two walk endlessly to try to find a way out of the mysterious forest. Suddenly, Jane spots a lock in the shape of an orange and a strange device with a knife.

"Hey look, is that a belt?"

"I don't know, but let's check it out."

Cade checks out the belt and the belt latches itself on to his waist and this scares him.

"Did you see that?"

"I know, and I can't even take it off."

"Maybe you should try this thing, maybe it will take it off."

"I don't know, but-"

A green monster suddenly appears and they run off in fear. They try to find a way out of the forest until another portal appears and they jump into it. Cade and Jade end up at a port where they proceed to find their way back home.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here."

"Cade, look!"

"Oh great, you gotta be kidding me. Jane, get going. I'm gonna see if I can kill it."

Cade tries to fight the monster, but without any formal martial arts training he falls flat. He begins to bleed uncontrollably and he is about die until a mysterious figure approaches him and points to the fruit lock. Cade is confused to who the young woman is, but he reluctantly activates the switch and suddenly a giant orange appears out of a zipper. He puts the lock into the belt, where it proceeds to say "Lock On!" He then hits the sword switch which activates the belt and the belt says "Orange Arms!" The orange falls on him and forms a samurai suit.

"What the hell am I?!"

The monster tries to fight him, but he shakes him off. Confused at first, he picks up his Orange saber and slashes the monster again and again. Then he pulls out his Musou saber and with the encouragement of the mysterious woman, he combines the swords and realizes that he can use them against the monster. The woman appears again, takes his lock off and places it on the saber. He is still confused, but his sword unleashes an attack that destroys the monster.

"Orange au lait final strike!"

Cade takes the belt and lock off and is confused as to what happened. Jane had been watching him and is surprised that he survived the encounter.

"So what now Cade? How are we supposed to explain this to mom?"

"I don't know, but let's not. I don't even know what happened so let's get back to the shop and never talk about this to anyone." 


	2. Fruitlock Two

Fruitlock Two: Stranger Comes to Help...With a Banana?

Cade and Jane head back to the antique shop where his mom is dusting all the old antiques. Tired and heavily breathing, he puts his backpack away and also hides the strange belt buckle and fruitlock.

"Son, I didn't realize you were coming home. Are you okay? You looked tired."

"Yeah, I had to pick up Jane from school. I thought you were out for the day."

"I was, but I came in just to make sure you guys had everything you needed for the day."

"Well mom, all I need right now is to catch my breath and get ready for the day."

"Okay Cade. Make sure you close up and lock the store when you guys leave."

"Okay mom, love you. Come on Jane, let's get this place opened."

Jane puts up the open sign in front of the door while Cade heads to the back room and pulls out the strange belt buckle and fruitlock. He examines the belt and begins to wonder who made it and why it was in the forest. Suddenly, he begins to see visions of villagers being attacked by strange monsters including the one he had attacked. He snaps out of his visions after Jane interrupts him.

"Are you okay Cade?"

"Yeah, I saw something weird, but I'm sure it was nothing."

"Anyways, we have customers."

"Okay let's go."

Meanwhile, CEO Jack Yeager orders Julian Stone to test out the new belt along with the mysterious Melon fruit lock. "Are you ready for the test?" Yeager asks Julian. "Yes sir, let's get this test started."

"Transform."

"Melon!"

"Lock On!"

"Melon Arms!"

A giant melon appears from a zipper and transforms him into a white and green armored fighter. He holds a Musou saber and a shield that he begins to use. Yeager creates holographs so that Julian can fight them. One by one, he manages to destroy the holograms and Yeager slow claps at the end.

"Excellent, now we're ready."

"Sir," an employee says while heavily breathing."A belt was missing and we don't know what happened."

"What?"

"Yes, we had a missing belt."

"Well, go find it!"

"Yes sir."

Back at the Antique Shop, Cade decides to investigate where the forest came from so he goes out to find out where the forest popped up in the first place. Before he can do that, he is ambushed by strangers that resemble ashigarus. Unfortunately, he forgot his belt back home so he is forced to fight back with only his fists. He is thrown around and beaten to a pulp until a stranger arrives to help him.

"Who the hell are you?" Cade asks the stranger.

"I'm a friend."

The stranger pulls out a belt similar to Cade's and a banana fruit lock. He puts on the belt and prepares to fight the strange ashigarus.

"Transform."

"Banana!"

"Lock on!"

"Banana Arms!"

He transforms and declares himself to be Baron. He helps Cade up and hands him his belt. "Hey if you're going to fight these things, you should suit up."

"Right. By the way, what's your name?"

"Just call me your friend. Now come on let's work together."

"Right. Transform."

"Orange!"

"Lock on!"

"Orange Arms!"

Both Cade and the stranger fight against the ashigarus and keeping the people safe from the attack. Jane and the customers look out in interest but also in fear. Jane locks the shop and orders the customers to stay away from the windows.

"Alright, let's finish these guys off."

"Banana split final attack!"

"Orange juice final attack!"

They successfully destroy all of the strangers and help put out the fire caused by their attacks. Cade and the stranger power down and before he can ask him any questions he walks off, but not before he waves and says "see you later."

"Yeah, you too."

"Cade what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but get everyone out of here."

"Right."

From a distance, the strange woman had been watching them and smiles before disappearing into the sun. 


	3. Fruitlock Three

Fruitlock Three: Pineapples are not for war

Detectives Isaac Olyphant and Joyce Watkins are investigating the incident that occurred outside of the Antique shop. They begin taking witness statements and closing off the area. Olyphant is especially confused since this was the second incident after what happened near the port.

"So Joyce did they say who was involved in the mess?"

"Yeah, they said it was two people that looked like a knight and a samurai."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. They even said that they saw an orange and a banana appear out of nowhere."

"Are you serious? Since when do fruits appear that way?"

"I don't know, but they did say that the two people destroyed the other people."

"So we're supposed to believe that they're heroes, right?"

"I don't know, but I'll be doing my best to take more witness statements."

"Okay. What about Pantheon? How's that investigation going?"

"Good. I'm about to find out what's been going on with the rash of skin infections and the sudden appearance of military gear."

"Alright, just be sure to let the chief know okay?"

Meanwhile, Cade is still confused as to who is the stranger and what is going on. After classes, he returns to the antique shop where Jane is preparing to open.

"Hey Jane, I'm gonna go out for the day. Tell mom I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to know more about the stranger. Why did he save me and why did he show up? And I want to know what the hell those guys were."

"Mom's not going to be happy."

"I don't care. Just tell her that I'm going out and I'll be back in bit."

"Okay, just so you know I don't like covering for you."

"I know, but you can't help it can you?"

"Whatever."

Cade heads back to find where the stranger could be. He retraces his steps and inadvertedly ends up watching a dance off show between Xavier and Russell. James and Owen are watching at the sidelines to see who wins. Contributing to the music is DJ Snow who notices that Cade is among the crowd and simply greets him from a distance. The dancing becomes more intense until a strange giant horse-like monster appears out of nowhere and begins to attack the dancers. Xavier and Russell run for safety as Cade hides in a nearby tree to transform.

"Alright, let's take this guy down. Transform!"

"Orange."

"Lock On!"

"Slash!"

"Orange Arms!"

Cade appears and confronts the monster. The people are surprised to see him and cheer him on as he tries to tangle with it. He strikes the monster with his Orange Saber when the monster tries to pierce his armor. Cade hits the lock three times to form the orange force field to prevent his attacks, but it's not enough as he is weakened. Then, Baron arrives to help him out by performing the Banana Split Final Strike.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Came to help."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"The name's Baron, but my actual name is Luke. Yours?"

"I'm Cade, but I guess you can call me Samurai."

"Fair enough. Hey, take this."

"Is that a pineapple."

"Yep. You should use it."

"Okay. Here I go!"

"Lock off!"

"Pineapple!"

"Lock on!"

"Slash!"

"Pineapple Arms!"

"Whoa, this is cool!"

"I know, let's work together and kill it."

"Right!"

Cade who is now Samurai throws his pineapple mace at the monster and it entraps the monster's head. Luke slams his banana lance on the floor and a giant banana appears. Both Samurai and Baron slash their belts to perform a dual final kick.

"Banana, final strike!"

"Pineapple, final strike!"

The kicks combine and the monster is destroyed. The crowd explodes into applause while DJ Snow nods in approval. However, the dancers are not impressed and they just walk out. 


	4. Fruitlock Four

Fruitlock Four: The White Stranger

After defeating the strange monster, Samurai and Baron walk off and meet at an adjacent park. The two power down and they decide to confront each other for the first time. Cade asks, "so why did you help me?"

"Well, I'm in the same position as you. It looks like we share the same enemy. I know I haven't said much to you, but I promise to clear things up soon. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

At the distance, two strange individuals had been witnessing the fight and talk between each other about the events that occcurred.

"So Art, they must be the new kids on the block."

"No doubt Landon. Let's hope they know what they're doing."

The stranger pulls out three medals that are red, green and yellow and says, "I wonder if they know that they're Kamen Riders."

"I highly doubt that. But they'll know in the future."

The two strangers walk off promising to see them soon. Back at Pantheon, Yeager gets a message from one of his employees about the incident that involved Samurai, Baron and the monster.

"Sir, we had another incident. It looks like someone took our belts for a spin. What do we do now?"

"Don't worry, the plan will still go forward. Just keep an eye on them and don't let them off your sight."

"Yes sir."

Yeager then calls in Julian who had been testing a driver belt similar to the one that Cade found in the forest.

"Julian, looks like someone took our belts from under our noses. I don't like this. If it's traced back to us the plan won't be successful."

"Sir, you want me to test this out?"

"Yes. Now follow me."

Yeager and Julian head to the testing center where a group similar to the ones that attacked Samurai and Baron are talking to each other and preparing for a test. Yeager hands Julian the melon Fruitlock and says, "Let's see how good you are with this belt."

"Alright. Hey lackeys, prepare to fight. Transform."

"Melon!"

"Lock On!"

"Slash!"

"Melon Arms!"

"So what do I call you Julian?"

"Well, since I'm as white as the moon, you can call me Moon Slayer."

"Fair enough. You can call my 'lackeys' Piercers. Because of their weapons."

"Alright, bring it on Piercers!"

Moon Slayer fights the Piercers one by one using his Musou Saber and his Melon Shield. Then he hits his belt two times to initiate the Melon Slash Strike. Then he hits his belt three times to initiate the Melon Final Strike. The Piercers are defeated and Julian does a thumbs up gesture. Yeager smiles and the two walk back to the office. However, a crack appears in the air alluding to the fact that the forest has appeared inside the corporation.

Meanwhile, back at the antique shop, Cade wonders if he will ever meet the stranger again as more customers make it into the shop. Jane shows the customers old Revolutionary War relics that were donated to them from their father. Cade looks out into the window and begins to have visions of the forest and the woman who had helped him earlier. Cade dismisses his visions as nothing more than mere coincidence and shows a customer old books that he had been eyeing. 


	5. Fruitlock Five

Fruitlock Five: The arrival of Grape Arms...Who is he?

At the central park, the dance teams are participating in their annual dance off led by DJ snow. Russell and Xavier are leading the dance off and the crowd is as big as ever. However, the fun is interrupted when a group of strange monsters start attacking the crowd. Xavier and Russell try to fight back, but the sheer size of the group prove to be too much for them. Suddenly, a giant orange appears and attacks the group.

"Well, looks like the party's started without me."

"Slash, slash!"

"Orange au lait strike!"

The attack manages to destroy several of the monsters, and then he spins his sword around to create a wind tunnel that sends the monsters flying. Then a giant banana appears in the air and attacks the other monsters. Baron shows up and says, "you can't have a party without me Samurai."

The two work together and manage to destroy all of the monsters. However, another group shows and this time they are stronger than the previous since the two's attacks are ineffective.

"Alright, let's see if you can handle the power of pineapple."

"Pineapple!"

"Lock on!"

"Pineapple Arms!"

"Hey Baron, let's see if these attacks will work out."

"Right."

"Slash, slash, slash!"

"Banana Split Final Strike!"

"Pineapple Final Strike!"

The attacks do work, but not enough to keep them down. Then, from out of nowhere, a stranger arrives with his own belt and a grape fruitlock.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm here to help. Time to send these monsters back to where they came from! Transform!"

"Grape!"

"Lock On!"

"Grape Arms!"

"What the hell, you have a grape blaster?"

"I know it's strange, but trust me, we need to work together to take these guys out."

"Fair enough. Let's go Samurai."

The three work together and manage to dispose of the strange monsters.

"Alright, enough of this, let's combine our attacks."

"Okay."

"Slash, slash, slash!"

"Pine Squash!"

"Banana Split!"

"Dragon Shot!"

The combined attacks defeat the monsters and they breathe a sigh of relief. The stranger leaves the two but not before saying, "the name's Dragon Slayer. I'll be seeing you guys soon."

"Yeah, see you later. Hey Baron what the hell is going on? I thought we were the only ones."

"I know, maybe we need to actually work together on this."

"Yeah, you want to meet up?"

"I do. In due time I will tell you more about me. I promise. I gotta go, I'll see you in the next fight."

"Alright, see you."

Baron walks off as well and waves goodbye. DJ Snow and the others give Samurai and applause but Xavier and Russell look at Samurai with disdain. From a distance, Julian watches from his car, smiles and drives away. 


	6. Fruitlock Six

Fruitlock Six: Stranger Returns...With Strawberry

The day after meeting the stranger who transformed into Dragon Slayer, Cade is still confused as to who the two individuals are just as he is helping customers at the antique shop. He goes outside to clean the windows when he spots a stranger from an adjacent shop wearing bright red pants, a leather overcoat, red shirt, red short hair and a strange hand symbol on his belt buckle. The stranger sips on tea and examines Cade. Cade ignores the stranger and heads back into the shop. Another stranger appears sporting a mohawk wearing skinny jeans, a leather jacket and orange shirt.

"So, does he know he's a Kamen Rider Flynn?"

"I don't think so Joseph, give him some time. He'll understand."

"Are you sure? He looks confused, almost like he wants to get lost."

"I know, I've had that look before. Don't worry, when the time comes, we'll help him out."

"Gotcha."

"Alright, let's go back inside, I need some more tea."

Cade then gets a visit from the very stranger that had met him. He has a clean look, wearing a suit and his hair neatly combed with gel. He approaches Cade and says, "I've seen you before."

Cade then responds with a question. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here? How did you know I work here?"

"Trust me," the stranger says. "I need your help. We need to find out what these monsters are and what they're doing here."

"Well, okay. I don't know who you are."

"The name's Matthew Hillsdale."

"I'm Cade-"

"Yeah, I know. You're Cade Winters. Well, let's go."

"Okay. Jane, I'm heading out for today, I'll be back."

Cade is confused to what is going on, but wants to know more from Matthew. They head to the city where Matthew tells him about the monsters he had been facing.

"Listen Cade. These monsters you were fighting are the ones that are escaping from a strange area. You need to know that they have come to attack. As long as we can stop them, the city's safe."

"Okay, but how do you know all this?"

"I do because I found the belt the same way you did. We're all intertwined. You and Baron just happened to stumble upon a civil war that is going on here."

"What civil war?"

"You'll find out in due time."

Before he can ask any more questions, a group of Piercers arrive and begin to attack the two. "What the hell do these creeps want?" Cade asks Matthew.

"I don't know, but let's do this!"

"Right!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Orange! Grape!"

"Lock On!"

"Slash, slash!"

"Orange Arms! Grape Arms!"

The two team up to fight using their various attacks and even combine their blasts to try to keep the off their backs. However, it is too much for them since there are too many of them fighting all at once. Baron then arrives and is ready to help the two.

"Hey Samurai, take this!"

Cade gets a hold of a strawberry fruitlock and says, "thanks Baron. Let's see what this one does."

"Lock off!"

"Strawberry!"

"Lock On!"

"Strawberry Arms!"

"Alright, this is cool. Let's do this!"

The three turn the tables on the Piercers and manage to defeat most of them. They gather together and combine their attacks.

"Dragon shot!"

"Banana Split Final Strike!"

"Strawberry Final Strike!"

A giant red blade appears in the air and hundreds of strawberry seeds appear destroying the Piercers. A giant banana and purple dragon also appear destroying the other Piercers.

"Good job guys!"

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on here, but good job!"

"Hey Samurai, sorry for leaving you the other day. I promise to let you know who I am, but right now I have things to take care of."

"Okay. Well, I have to get back to the shop."

"Right. I'll see you guys soon."

"Same here." 


	7. Fruitlock Seven

Fruitock Seven: The Mysterious Stranger Named Spike...An Enemy Certainly

"This is KSTW news at five. We begin with our breaking news. A group of witnesses in the city say that three individuals in brightly colored suits were spotted fighting against a group of monsters. According to the witnesses, giant fruits appeared in the sky and then exploded. Police say that they are not ruling out anything and for now do not consider the individuals as suspects. There is still no answers as to who the monsters are and where they came from but police say they will try to investigate the matter. In other news, police are also investigating the practices of Pantheon after a breakout of unexplained skin infections. CEO Jack Yeager assured the public that his company was not involved and that they will do all they can to stop the illness-"

"I've had enough of this. Hey Ozzie, did we get any calls?"

"No Rowan, but I can tell you that whoever those guys are, we need to find them."

"I know. Are the Gaia Memories ready?"

"They are. I just hope those guys know who they're dealing with."

"In time they will. Right now we still have to get paid and Dorian is still out of town."

"I'm sure Dorian will come back."

"I hope he does."

The day after meeting Matthew, Cade leaves class and heads out to find Baron. He looks around the city to see where he could be and even checks the garbage disposals to see if he is hiding in any of them. He checks everywhere high and low, even going as far as the city limits to check if he had left. Hours pass and the sun is about to set. He checks his watch and decides to go back to the shop until he is met by a stranger in green and with spikes.

"So, you must be Samurai?" asks the stranger.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cade responds.

"You can call me Spike. I'm here to get back what is rightfully ours. I want that belt back!"

"I don't know who you are, but you're not getting this belt!"

"Fine, then I'll kill you for it!"

"We'll see. Transform!"

"Orange!"

"Lock On!"

"Orange Arms!"

Samurai and Spike fight each other and use different fruit attacks to try to defeat each other.

"Orange Au Lait!"

Spike counters his attack and suddenly a giant durian appears in the air.

"Durian Final Strike!"

The durian cripples Samurai and he is forced to retreat.

"You're not going anywhere Samurai. I'm going to get that belt back! Now prepare to die!"

"I'm not going to let you win!"

Samurai and Spike use their weapons against each other, but Spike has the upper hand. He counters every attack and delivers his own. Then, Spike jumps up and slashes him several times causing Samurai to fall down.

"It's time to give up child. You're about to lose!"

"Never!"

"Might I cut in?"

Baron appears and attacks Spike. Baron helps Samurai off and says, "You can't start a fight without me, it's rude."

"Thanks for coming Baron."

"No problem. Now let's do this thing!"

"Right!"

"Strawberry!"

"Lock On!"

"Strawberry Arms!"

"Hey Baron, let's do a strawberry-banana attack."

"That's a great idea."

"It might be two against one, but I'll still win."

"We'll see about that!"

"Durian Squash!"

"Straberry Blast!"

"Banana Squash!"

The strawberry-banana attacks prove to be effective and Spike is forced to retreat saying, "I promise I will kill you Samurai! And you Baron! I will kill you too!"

Samurai and Baron power down and decide that they must now meet each other for the first time.

"I know I said that you would know more about me."

"You said that many times."

"Well, I mean it now. Let's go somewhere safe so we can talk to each other and learn more about each other. I want to know more about what kind of fighter you are and reliable you will be against these guys."

"Yeah, but I'm still confused as to who that guy was."

"Me too, but sometimes enemies come in different shapes and sizes."

"So, where do you want to talk?"

"Follow me."

Cade follows the stranger named Luke as the sun sets behind them. At the distance, twins are watching them and they start talking to each other.

"Did you see that rider attacking them?"

"I did. Looks like they will need help after all."

"What now Rowan?"

"Well Ozzie, don't worry. Alright, let's go." 


	8. Fruitlock Eight

Fruitlock Eight: Say hello to Luke...The Homeless Hero

After finding an abandoned place to talk, an apprehensive Luke prepares to divulge everything and reveal who he truly is.

"Well, you wanted to know more about me, right?"

"Yeah, lay it on me."

"My name is Luke Carruthers and I used to work at Pantheon as a construction worker. However, I was fired after the company claimed they had to 'downsize'."

"Nice to meet you Luke. My dad used to work for them too and he was fired too. Strange thing, he died days after being fired. At least that's what mom told me."

"So you haven't found your dad?"

"No. There's no body, no evidence that he even died. Nothing."

"That's weird. Anyways, I found the belt while I was looking for food at a garbage disposal. See, Pantheon has such a grip on the city, it's hard to find work that isn't Pantheon related. So I was out of luck and I ended up losing my house. Anyways, the belt was lying right in front of me and I picked it up. Then I found a forest that was separated by a portal. So I went in and found a banana fruitlock. Since then, I used the power to fight against the monsters and against Pantheon."

"Hey, that's how I found my belt and fruitlock. This must be fate or something."

"I guess so."

"Hey, did you ever meet a strange woman who was in a white dress?"

"No, the only thing I saw was a red monster and it looked like he was looking for something."

"Weird. Whoever these monsters are they seem to be looking for something."

"Yeah, whatever they want they think it's here."

"So since you're homeless you want to work at the antique shop?"

"Are you serious? I can't accept your charity."

"I insist. Besides, you helped me a lot and I hope that you understand that I am doing this so you can find yourself a house."

"Thanks. I owe you big time."

"No you don't. I promise that you will be better off."

"Okay, but if I do this, we have to keep this a secret."

"No problem. Wait a minute. There's a portal just like the one I went into."

"Yeah, let's go in."

The two enter the portal and arrive at the forest where they found their belts and fruitlocks. Meanwhile, the red-headed stranger who had seen Cade at the adjacent shop looks from a nearby street and looks to his friend.

"So Joseph, do we go in?"

"Sure Flynn. But remember, this is their fight, not ours."

"I know, but we have to make sure they know who they are." 


	9. Fruitlock Nine

Fruitlock Nine: The Strange Forest Creatures...Not your Friend

The two enter the forest and begin to wander around looking for answers. Cade and Luke don't say much as they are too focused on what is in front of them. Cade notices strange fruits from the tree and takes one. He is about to eat it until Luke stops him.

"Hey, don't eat that. You don't even know what it can do to you."

"Okay, okay. But I'm still gonna keep it."

"Fair enough. Let's go."

They continue on their way, but Cade has many questions in his mind. How did the forest came to be? Who are the strange creatures that they encountered before? What is Pantheon up to? And most importantly, why did the two find the driver belts and fruitlocks? Cade hears a strange noise up ahead and goes to investigate. Suddenly, they are surrounded by monsters that resemble gargoyles. They stand with their backs to each other ready to fight.

"Oh great, I didn't expect to see these guys."

"Neither did I. Let's finish them off."

"Right. Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Orange!"

"Banana!"

"Locks On!"

"Orange Arms! Banana Arms!"

Samurai and Baron fight off the monsters using several attacks and then combine their attacks to defeat a few of them. However, they are surrounded by so many of them it's become more difficult for them to survive the attacks. Suddenly, another monster enters the scene and uses his blade to destroy all of them. He looks behind and says, "what are you doing here? This is no place for you. Get out."

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's none of your concern. Leave now."

"Not until you tell us why you helped us."

"I didn't come to help you. I came to protect my village from those creatures and from your people."

"Wait, what people?"

"The people that look like you."

"You mean humans?"

"Yes."

"Well, we're not all the same. Some of us aren't interested in your village. Look, we're trying to get out of this place can you show us?"

"Yes, follow me."

The monster helps the two find their way back to the city. Samurai and Baron are confused as to who this monster is and why the monster even helped them in the first place. They are also confused as to what village he was referring to. The monster stops and shows them a portal that leads to the very port where Cade had first used the driver belt.

"Well, here it is. I suggest you never tell anyone about this forest."

"Okay, but what village were you talking about?"

"It's a village that has been here for millions of years now. It is under attack by your people so I suggest you keep them away from here."

"Okay. Well, we still need to know why we were chosen to wield these suits."

"It seems that you stumbled upon them. The power chose you for whatever reason. Embrace it. Power can be used for good, but don't let that power get to your head. Power in the wrong hands leads to death."

"Fair enough. My name is Cade."

"And I'm Luke. Thanks for helping us find a way out. Anyways, I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Feeling's mutual."

The monster walks back to the forest as Samurai and Baron head to the port. The portal closes and now they decide to find their way back to the city. However, they are surrounded by Piercers which are led by Moon Slayer.

"So, it looks like I have to deal with you guys now huh?"

"What the hell? Who is this guy?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stand here and let this guy treat us like crap."

Samurai and Baron stand together ready to fight as Moon Slayer and his army prepare to attack him. 


	10. Fruitlock Ten

Fruitlock Ten: The Mango Dance...Time for team up!

"Looks like I'm going to have an easy time taking you out," Moon Slayer says to Samurai and Baron. "Alright men, let's take them out for good. On my signal, ready-"

Suddenly lazer blasts hit the Piercers and two people run to the aid of Samurai and Baron. One is dressed in raggedy clothes carrying a wooden branch that has his underwear and the other is dressed in a uniform with a blaster. The two stand in front of Samurai and Baron and they make their presence known.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'd ask you the same question. You know, it's not nice for Kamen Riders to fight each other. We're supposed to be fighting for justice."

"I don't know who you're talking to but I'm not interested in justice."

"I can tell. You seem to be more interested in fighting them than you are in fighting for a common cause."

"Hey Art, maybe we need to teach these bastards a lesson."

"You got it Landon."

Art pulls out a medal driver and medal scanner along with three core medals. Landon pulls out his own driver and a cell medal.

"Who are you two, really?"

"Let's just say we're your worst nightmare."

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper! King!"

"I'm Kamen Rider Medal!"

"I'm Kamen Rider Birth!"

"Hey guys, we'll take on the foot soldiers."

"Uh thanks."

Samurai and Baron fight Moon Slayer while Medal and Birth take on the foot soldiers. Medal manages to defeat several Piercers and then pulls out a cheetah medal.

"Hawk, Tiger, Cheetah!"

He uses his super speed to defeat them while Birth loads up his blaster to take on the rest of the Piercers. Medal then gets his Lion medal to perform his combo attack.

"Lion, Tiger, Cheetah! Lionheart!"

Using this combo, he scratches and attacks all the Piercers and then he scans his Medals to initiate the Lionheart Strike. Birth activates his Breast Cannon to destroy the rest of the Piercers. Samurai and Baron try to defeat Moon Slayer, but he uses his shield and tosses it at them. Luke then pulls out a maturing Fruitlock and it transforms into the Mango Fruitlock.

"Hey dude, you got a new power!"

"I know, let's do this!"

"Pineapple! Mango!"

"Locks On!"

"Pineapple Arms!"

"Mango Arms!"

With Baron's new combo, they turn the tables of Moon Slayer and manage to get the upperhand on him. Using his mace, Baron takes his shield away and then bashes him constantly.

"Alright, let's finish him off!"

"Right!"

"Pineapple Squash!"

"Mango Squash!"

The combining attacks defeat Moon Slayer and he is forced to retreat. They regroup with Medal and Birth who had finished taking out the Piercers.

"So, why did you help us?" Cade asks.

"Because we need you to be ready for this. By the way, my name is Art Davis."

"And I'm Landon Wayne. We came to help you find the truth about all this."

"Really? I'm confused here. How did you guys show up here?"

"Let's just say it's an intuition."

"So, now that you know us, it's time that you knew the truth of what's going on here."

"It seems that the forest is merging with the planet, but we don't know why. We think it has something to do with Pantheon."

"Yeah, we thought so too."

"Well, if you want to know more, call these guys."

Art hands Cade a ripped yellow pages section where the Myers Detective Agency is circled in red.

"So they will help us with what's going on?"

"Yeah, just be sure to pay them though. They don't come cheap."

"Fair enough. Thanks."

"No problem. We'll keep in touch."

Art and Landon walk away while Luke and Cade look at each other confused and not knowing what will happen next. They walk back to the antique shop where Cade will give Luke the very job he promised earlier in the city. 


	11. Fruitlock Eleven

Fruitlock Eleven: The Dance off of a lifetime...The Walnut Warrior

"So, do you want to find these Myers guys?"

"Not yet Cade. We still need to know what's going on here."

"Yeah, and I still owe you a job."

"Look, I don't want you to do this because of me okay?"

"I'm doing this because I care. Let's go back to the shop."

"Not yet. We need to scour the city and find out where these monsters are coming from."

Meanwhile, DJ snow is hosting a dance competition that includes Xavier, James, Russell and Owen. The dancers put on their best shoes and practice their moves in anticipation for the first round.

"Hey Jim, you ready man?"

"I'm ready Russ. Let's do this!"

"Are you ready for the big show down? You bet I am! Let's meet our dancers! In one corner we have the defending champions for the last 2 years. Say hello to the deadly duo, James and Russell! And in the other corner, we have new challengers who have come from the other side of town! Say hello to the newbies, Xavier and Owen!"

"Ready X?"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

The crowd cheers loudly as the two teams show off their moves to each other. They escalate their dancing abilities even working together to out do the other.

"Looks like we got feisty challengers!"

Meanwhile, a stranger carrying a fruitlock and driver belt stands among the audience ready for something to occur. DJ Snow looks around and notices the stranger. He becomes concerned and signals to the security guard to remove him. But before the security guard can get rid of him, the stranger leaves the audience from behind. The guard looks around to see where he went, but is knocked out. The dances continue and the crowd is riled up. That is, until a group of gargoyle looking creatures arrive from the sky and immediately attack. The entire audience goes crazy and runs away from the action. The dancers are confused as to what is going on so they try to fight back, but are thrown across. Suddenly, Samurai and Baron arrive out of nowhere and help the people out of the park. Then, they focus on the monsters and immediately begin attacking them. Russell stays behind to help them fight the monsters, but is not able to withstand such forces. Before he is about to get killed, the stranger tosses him a belt and walnut fruitlock.

"I don't know what this is, but let's see what it does."

"Walnut!"

"Lock on!"

"Okay, let's see what this does."

"Slash!"

"Walnut Arms!"

A giant walnut appears from the sky and lands on Russell. He appears with giant orange fists and a black suit. This surprises Samurai and Baron who are trying to help the people escape.

"I don't know what this is, but I'm gonna help!"

Russell fights the monsters with his knuckles, defeating them one by one. He manages to defeat three while stacking them up. Then, he initiates his special attack to destroy the remaining monsters.

"Walnut Crash!"

A giant energy walnut appears and squishes the monsters to death. It explodes causing them to also explode. Knuckle confronts both Samurai and Baron and they engage in conversation.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get that belt?"

"Someone just gave it to me. How did you get yours?"

"Long story, but I'm sure you're too confused to want to know."

"I guess so. Anyways, I gotta get back to my friends. I'm sure I'll meet you guys later."

"Yeah, I guess so too."

The three head their separate ways with Owen, Xavier and James looking at Russell with utter confusion. Xavier is especially upset since he had seen the two before. From a distance, Yeager and Julian are looking at the scene and preparing for their next move. 


	12. Fruitlock Twelve

Fruitlock Twelve: Watermelon Warfare...Boy What a Whopper

"What the hell was that Russ?"

"I don't know, but whatever is going on it has to do with those guys."

"I don't care who they are but they interrupted our competition. Damned bastards."

"I think you need to calm your ass down James. Look let's worry about the next competition. Hopefully we can still have it."

"So boys, are you ready for the next dance? I know that you guys are still reeling from the attacks, but I assure you that they won't happen again. I got your back."

"Fair enough Snow. Just get us ready."

Meanwhile, Cade and Luke head back to the shop where he prepares to offer him the job he had promised him earlier. Luke enters the shop and meets both his mother and his sister.

"Hello who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Hello ma'am my name is Luke. Your son brought me here."

"Well hello Luke, my name is Lena and that his my daughter Jane. How can we help you?"

"Well mom, I did promise him that I would find him work. He's homeless and hasn't been able to find a job for a long time."

"Wow, how long have you been homeless?"

"For 5 years now. I've been trying to survive by dumpster diving and working odd jobs. But I couldn't keep it together and I had to keep moving. I was originally a manufacturer for Pantheon, but they fired me a while back. It's hard to find work in this city when they control most of the businesses here."

"I know, it's crazy. Well, we could use a janitor here. And there's a room that you can stay in for now. Once you have enough money, I'll help you find an apartment for you to stay in."

"Are you sure ma'am I don't want to be a burden."

"Trust me Luke, you are welcomed here."

"Thank you."

"Well Luke, now that you're officially hired, let's get to work."

Luke grabs a mop and bucket and starts mopping the floor. Jane stares at Luke with confusion and interest.

"So, where did you meet this guy?"

"Jane, let's speak in private."

Cade pulls her aside and lets her know about the events that transpired earlier. He knows that if he does not reveal the truth to her that she will eventually find out and that the whole thing will be hard to explain.

"Listen, remember the belt I found at the forest?"

"Yeah."

"He found one with the same power. He knows about what is going on and wants to help."

"Okay."

"But you can't tell mom okay?"

"Okay, but you have to tell mom in the future."

Hours later, as closing time approaches, Cade and Luke decide to head out into the city and try to find answers to the questions they were looking for regarding the strange forest creatures and the strange forest that they walked into. However, they are surprised to find that Spike has followed them and is ready to attack. A giant durian energy fruit appears and they are forced to duck.

"Oh damn, it's him again. Let's take this guy down. Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Orange! Banana!"

"Locks on!"

"Slash, slash!"

"Orange Arms! Banana Arms!"

The two engage Spike in a long drawn out fight. Together they keep Spike from attacking them and they counter with their own. Suddenly a group of monsters that look like turtles appear out of random and start attacking them.

"Oh great, now we have to deal with these bastards. Let's go."

They fight off the monsters, but their heavy shells are too much for them to handle. That is, until Dragon Slayer appears and blasts them. He throws a fruitlock to Cade revealing a watermelon.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, just use it already."

"Fine!"

"Watermelon!"

"Lock on!"

A giant watermelon appears which scares Cade. He doesn't know what to do so he stays still and waits to receive the watermelon. It lands on him, but it's too heavy for him to handle. Spike points and laughs at him, but suddenly the watermelon transforms into a shogun like warrior. He manages to attack the monsters and then rolls to Spike and attacks him. Spike retreats but Dragon Slayer uses a strange rose looking fruitlock which transforms into the Petal Cycle so he can chase him.

"Cade, take care of the monsters, I'll go after Spike!"

"Gotcha! Let's see what this thing can do!"

Cade powers up the watermelon armor and shoots out a giant energy watermelon. It attacks the monsters and they explode with violent force. Luke looks on in confusion, but gestures to Cade with approval.

"Good job man."

"Thanks, now let me get off of this thing."

He powers down and they regroup after the monsters are destroyed. Before they can say a word to each other, the two strangers who had been eyeing Cade since the beginning confront the two.

"So are you Cade and Luke?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm the final hope."

"And I'm very hungry."

"Joseph, enough of that. You already had your fair share of food."

"No I didn't you didn't give me shit."

"I did. Now let's stop bickering and get focused on the issue at hand."

"Uh, who are you guys?"

"My bad, you see he is very hungry and tends to complain a lot. My name is Flynn Masters."

"And I'm Joseph."

"See, we're Kamen Riders, like you. I'm Kamen Rider Wizard."

"And I'm Beast."

"What the hell is a Kamen Rider?"

"It's what you are. You were chosen to wield that power even if it was by happenstance."

"We'll explain everything. Follow us."

"But what about Dragon Slayer? He's still chasing Spike."

"Don't worry, we'll worry about him later. Come on."

Cade and Luke follow the two without any hesitation. They are still confused as to who they are and what a Kamen Rider is, but they know that something big awaits them that will test their faith. 


	13. Fruitlock Thirteen

Fruitlock Thirteen: The Strangers With The Magical Rings

Flynn, Cade, Joseph and Luke walk towards a crack in the fabric of reality that leads into the forest. Flynn leads them to a part of the forest that carries significant amounts of magic. Flynn pulls out a magic ring and activates its spell.

"Connect, Please!"

His hand is teleported into the top of the tree and he pulls out a maturing fruitlock. The purple fruitlock pulsates in Flynn's hand and it suddenly matures into a strawberry fruitlock.

"Wow, how did that happen?"

"I don't know, but these seeds are maturing into these locks. We found many of them scattered across the forest."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure. This forest cannot exist here. It is taking over parts of the city and soon it will overtake the Earth."

"Why?"

"I don't know Cade, but I do know that if we don't get rid of this forest you can kiss this place goodbye."

"That sucks. So what do we do now?"

"Let's focus on learning more about this forest so we can determine where it came from and who lives here."

The four trek across the forest and stumble across more fruitlocks. Cade picks up a few of them hoping to know more about their power and Luke looks around to see if any of the monsters appear. Suddenly, a group of Piercers appear on top of hopping vehicles preparing to attack them.

"Damn it! Looks like they were here first!"

"I know, let's do this!"

"Driver on, Please!"

"Driver on!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Flame, Please!"

"Set, Open, Lion!"

"Orange! Banana!"

"Locks on!"

"Orange Arms! Banana Arms!"

They transform into the respective Rider forms and fight against the Piercers. Unfortunately, their hoppers allow them to jump over their attacks which makes it harder for them to get closer to them. However, Cade finds a tulip lock which transforms into a tulip hopper. He uses it and easily defeats them. Wizard and Beast take advantage of the situation and use their attacks to defeat them.

"Flame, Slash Strike!"

"Toro Saber Strike!"

A group of 6 energy bulls and a giant flame appear in the sky and hit the Piercers.

"Now it's our turn!"

"Orange Au Lait!"

"Banana Split!"

They combine their attacks to defeat the other Piercers and they regroup after the fight.

"Well, why were they here?"

"I don't know Wizard, but they seem to be looking for something."

"Yeah, let's go find out and see what happened."

The four continue their trek across the forest until they find that a group of Piercers have taken in a group of monsters that appear to be docile and suddenly disappear from view.

"What the hell? Why are they carrying the monsters and to where?"

"I don't know. Are you sure those monsters are dangerous Cade?"

"I don't know anymore. We need more to go on before we barge in and attack."

"What are you doing here?"

The monster who had encountered Cade and Luke appears behind them with his sword drawn.

"I thought I told you not to come back. Your people have done enough damage here."

"Hold on. I told them they could come."

"And you are?"

"My name is Flynn Masters. I'm Kamen Rider Wizard."

"And I'm Joseph, Kamen Rider Beast."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it seems your forest has meshed in with our world. These portals are appearing out of nowhere and you have to know that they are tearing a hole into the fabric of reality. If this continues your forest will overtake the outer world."

"What? Can you be sure of that?"

"Yes. My magic shows me that if you don't stop this from happening the outer world and your world will be in danger. Two worlds can never overlap each other."

"Well, it looks like I have another problem to deal with. Follow me."

The four Riders follow the monster where he shows them materials left behind by the Piercers.

"It seems that your people left this around."

"Yeah, it looks that way. We're gonna take some of this so we can be sure of what we're dealing with."

"Alright, just be sure that you find out what's happening."

The Riders and the monster go their separate ways. They head back to another portal and return back to the city. They head to the antique shop where Flynn and Joseph had first met Cade.

"So here's the antique shop where I stay at."

"This looks cozy. So, who lives here?"

"This is my wife Sharon who I have been keeping alive with my magic. Sharon, these are my two friends Cade and Luke. They're Kamen Riders like us."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too Sharon. Hey Flynn, we met two people like you named Art and Landon. Do you know them? They said they were Kamen Riders too."

"Yeah, I do know them. Listen, the reason I need you two is because we need to find out what is going on here and what Pantheon is up to."

"But what can we do?"

"There's a private investigation office a few blocks away. They can help you get the answers and we can finally solve the riddle to what is going on."

"You mean the Myers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Art gave us this yellow page for us to contact them."

"Nice. Well, you should go to them Cade so they can learn more about Pantheon."

"Fair enough. I'll be back in a few." 


	14. Fruitlock Fourteen

Fruitlock Fourteen: The Twin Riders...Seeing Double

Cade heads to the Myers Detective Agency which is housed in a 19th century townhouse with refurbished windows, maroon bricks, and a very white picket fence. Cade enters the office where he sees pictures of the private investigators as well as two strange devices. He then heads to the door of the main office where Rowan Myers is engraved on the glass. He opens the door and is welcomed by a young man wearing a gray suit with a gray fedora.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Are you detective Myers?"

"Yes sir. My name is Rowan Myers of the Myers Detective Agency."

"Hi I'm Cade Winters. I need your help on an important matter."

"How can I help?"

"Someone named Flynn sent me here because he said that you would be able to help me."

"I see. Where's Flynn by the way?"

"He's at the shop with my friends."

"Okay. Is this concerning Pantheon?"

"How did you know?"

"Come on, everyone wants to know about that corporation. What do you need to know?"

"I need to know why they're at the forest constantly."

"Okay. You mean the forest that suddenly appeared?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, I found a piece of the forest near this place."

"Look I need your help."

"Okay but we charge hourly."

Cade hands him several crumpled hundred dollar bills and says, "this will cover the first three hours."

"Fair enough. Hey Ozzie, let's go."

"Got it Rowan."

"Hey, who's that?"

"That's my twin brother Oswald. Oswald, that's Cade."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Anyways, we'll be going to Pantheon. We'll send you everything we find there. By the way, tell Flynn I said hi."

"Will do."

Cade leaves the office as the two prepare for their investigation. He pulls out three USB sticks that are silver, black and blue while Oswald pulls out three USB sticks that are green, red and yellow. They head to the garage where they get on their green and black rider cycle and ride out to Pantheon.

Later that night, Rowan and Oswald sneak into a bush where they take pictures of the front entrance. A security guard uses his key card and enters the facility. They rush in while avoiding the security cameras. They look around to see where the employees are while taking pictures of the facility. They notice a group of workers carrying a strange creature to a room and they follow them.

"Look Rowan. They're moving that monster to that room."

"Let's go."

They sneak into an adjacent room and quickly avoid any detection by security cameras. Then Oswald pulls out his phone and starts recording the session. The employee activates a device that electrocutes the monster to death. This shocks the twins who look at each other and decide that they had enough.

"We have enough for Cade. Let's go."

"I don't think so."

The twins are approached by Jack and several Piercers. They circle around the twins and activate the security system locking them down.

"Looks like we have intruders here."

"Seems so sir. What shall we do?"

"Don't worry. I'll handle them."

Jack pulls out a Lemon Energy lock and a Genesis Driver Belt which stuns the twins.

"What the hell are you?"

"Let's just say I'm your worse nightmare. Transform!"

"Lemon Energy!"

"Lock On! Soda!"

"Lemon Energy Arms!"

"Just call me Duke!"

"Oh great looks like we have another Kamen Rider to deal with. Hey Ozzie, let's do this."

"Right."

The twins pull out their W-Drivers and their two Gaia Memories.

"Cyclone!"

"Joker!"

"Transform!"

"Cyclone, Joker!"

"What the hell are you?"

"You can call us Double. Now it's time for you to count up your crimes."

"Bring it!"

Double engages Duke while Duke tries to kill them using his Sonic Bow. He then tries to perform a rider kick, but Double blocks it using their cyclone attack. They then fight the other Piercers, but is overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. Suddenly, a young man with scruffy peach hair, red leather pants, black leather jacket and red button up shirt shows up with his own Driver Belt.

"Hey Dorian. What the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry, traffic."

"Accel!"

"Trans-form!"

"Accel!"

Accel and Double team up to fight both the Piercers and Duke. Double then pulls out two other Gaia Memories to transform into their other form.

"Heat!"

"Metal!"

"Heat, Metal!"

Double gets their metallic staff and counters Duke's several attacks. Accel speeds up and defeats every single Piercer in his cycle form. Then Double pulls out two more Gaia Memories to access their other form.

"Luna!"

"Trigger!"

"Luna, Trigger!"

Double uses the Trigger Blaster and combines it with the Luna ability to have the blasts ricochet across the facility hitting all the Piercers even when Double is not looking at them directly. Accel then pulls out his Trial Memory and transforms into his Trial Form.

"Trial!"

"3,2,1, Go!"

"Alright, enough games, let's finish these guys off!"

"Maximum Driver Power!"

"Maximum Speed!"

Accel speeds up his attacks against the Piercers while Double engages in the Luna-Trigger Final Strike which cripples Duke and the Piercers.

"You bastards! I will make you pay!"

"Yeah right. We got all we needed, let's get out of here."

Double and Accel leave on their respective Rider machines and head back to their office so they can alert Cade on what they have discovered.

"Ozzie it looks like whatever they were doing to that monster they plan to do it with everyone."

"Yeah, let's get back to the office so Cade can know more about this."

"You got it."

They speed off back to the office while Pantheon attempts to recover the damage that was done to their facility. 


	15. Fruitlock Fifteen

Fruitlock Fifteen: A trip to NASA...All Spaced Out

After the events of the previous night, Cade and Luke meet Flynn and Joseph at their place where they meet up with Art and Landon.

"Hey guys, didn't we meet before?"

"Yeah we did. Nice to meet you again."

"So I guess you know each other?"

"We do. We have a bond as Kamen Riders. And now we want to extend that bond to you guys."

Suddenly, Rowan and Oswald enter the shop where they prepare to tell them what had happened the previous night.

"So what happened Rowan?"

"Well, we found out that those guys are experimenting with monsters. They're killing them and then they're taking their bodies to some other location."

"And we found out from eavesdropping that they are heading to NASA to transport something. I'm not sure what but from what I heard it doesn't sound good."

"Alright, so Cade now you have to go to NASA."

"Why me? Why not Luke or any of you guys?"

"Sorry, but this is important. You will meet an engineer named Harry Storms who knows everything about what is being transported and knows the layout of the facility. When you meet him make sure you let him know that I sent you."

"But how I'm supposed to go to Florida? I don't have plane and I don't think my mom would want me to leave to Florida."

"Here, let me take care of that."

"Connect, Please."

A red swirling wormhole appears in front of Cade. Flynn signals to him that he has to enter the wormhole while the others stare at the portal with confusion and amazement.

"Alright, that portal will lead you to NASA. Make sure you tell Harry that I sent you there."

"Okay, here goes nothing. Hey Luke, keep an eye on things while I'm gone."

"You got it man."

Cade enters the wormhole and quickly arrives at NASA. He is met by a very skinny stranger in a blue jumpsuit with the NASA logo on his shirt. The stranger extends his hand in friendship while sporting spiked hair and an enthusiastic attitude.

"Hey, you must be Cade!"

"Uh, nice to meet you. Are you Harry?"

"Yes sir. Welcome to NASA. Let me guess, Flynn sent you?"

"Yeah, he did. How did you know?"

"Who else could it be?"

"I guess you're right."

"I'm guessing you're here because of Pantheon."

"Yeah, they seem to be up to something."

"Follow me. I'll show you the way."

Harry and Cade head to the control tower which is adjacent to the launchpad. Cade is amazed and curious as he sees several astronauts heading to the training facility. Harry stops and pulls out his keycard. They enter the control tower and Harry activates the main screen for them to see.

"Alright, here is the flight schedule for today. Apparently Pantheon is testing the new Phantom Flyer that we had designed for specific air missions. It's able to fly higher than any normal jet and has already broken the record for highest elevation."

"Wow, so why are they testing it?"

"I don't know, but I don't approve. I never designed it for these missions. I don't like corporations taking our stuff and using it willy nilly."

"Yeah, it seems they're implicated in a rash of skin infections."

"Well, whatever is going on we have to stop them."

"Who's we?"

"Well, this is NASA and they're using our ship so yes this is my responsibility."

"Okay, but I warn you that you won't like it."

"Alright."

Cade and Harry head out to the air strip where the Phantom Flyer is being prepped for flight. Cade notices several Piercers pushing several gargoyle looking monsters into it. This concerns Cade since the twins had told him about the experiments that were occurring.

"Damn, not those guys again."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, they are the worst. I'm going to take them down."

"With what?"

"With this."

"You have a belt? Nice! I have one too!"

"Wait, you're a Kamen Rider too?"

"Yep, you can call me Astro. Now let's go."

"Right."

The two put on their Driver belts and prepare for their transformations.

"3,2,1"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Orange!"

"Lock on!"

"Orange Arms!"

"Base Form!"

"Alright, I'm going to take down the Piercers you stop the ship."

"Got it!"

"Rose!"

Samurai gets on his Petal Cycle while Astro rides on his Cosmic Cycle and split up to complete their missions. Samurai fights off the Piercers while on his Petal Cycle as Astro attempts to stop the Phantom Flyer from leaving NASA. He jumps and hangs on.

"Alright, let's this!"

"Chainsaw On!"

He uses the chainsaw switch to stop the ship from moving any further but almost falls off the ship.

"Damn it, gotta change up my game!"

"Rocket!"

Astro uses the rocket switch and then heads towards the cockpit to stop the pilot from moving any further. Meanwhile, Samurai switches to his watermelon form to inflict damage to the remaining Piercers.

"Watermelon!"

"Lock on!"

"Watermelon Arms!"

He runs over the Piercers and then focuses on helping Harry take on the Phantom Flyer which has sped out of control. He attacks the thrusters of the ship and it spins around until it finally stops.

"Now let's finish this!"

"Rocket, Drill!"

"Limit Break!"

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"

His kick destroys the cockpit and he removes the pilot without any effort. He enters the damaged ship and rescues the monsters which are trapped under the rubble. The monsters hold Astro's hand and they help themselves out of the ship. Astro escorts the monsters to safety just as more Piercers arrive to kill them. Suddenly, a blue meteor crashes in the middle of the Piercers revealing another Kamen Rider.

"My name is Meteor and I will decide your fate."

"Hey Travis! Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was stuck in traffic. So, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Cade, but I guess I'm Kamen Rider Samurai."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Travis Jones from Interpol. And I'm Kamen Rider Meteor."

"Did you come to help?"

"Yeah, and what the hell are those things with you Harry?"

"They're the monsters that were going to be killed."

"Well, let's get them to safety."

"No problem. Here stay in this area until we're done."

The monsters nod and they remain behind while the three Kamen Riders prepare for battle.

"Alright, let's do this!"

They engage the Piercers while Samurai switches to his Strawberry form.

"Strawberry!"

"Lock on!"

"Strawberry Arms!"

"Fruits huh? Very nice."

The three manage to defeat all the Piercers and they decide to combine their attacks to destroy them for good.

"Strawberry Squash!"

"Rider Rocket Chainsaw Kick!"

"Meteor Crash!"

Their combined attacks destroy them as they return to help the monsters they left behind. They realize that they can't simply return them to where they came from since that would require them to smuggle them across the country. So they decide to keep them safe until they can return back safely.

"Well, where do we keep these guys?"

"I guess I can keep them here just for the night."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Whatever those guys wanted, they'll be back."

"I know, but with us there's nothing we can't do if we stick together."

"You're right."

"So you want to stay here for now?"

"I guess so but I do have to get back."

"Don't worry, we'll let your mom know that you're here."

"Thanks guys, you're lifesavers."

"Hello, is this Ms. Winters?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Harry Storms of NASA. Your son came here for...extra credit. Yes, extra credit."

"What? Why didn't he tell me? I thought he was at school."

"Don't worry we took care of that."

"Okay, just make sure he comes back home safely."

"No worries ma'am."

"Wait where did the monsters go?"

"Look, a portal just appeared, let's go."

They enter the portal and prepare for their next part of the journey. 


	16. Fruitlock Sixteen

Fruitlock Sixteen: Acorn and Pinecone...Strange Combination

While Cade and the others are at the forest pursuing the monsters, Luke is back at home with the other Kamen Riders finding other monsters that may have drifted into the city. They head to the park where another dance competition is being held. They stand in one corner while Xavier and Owen are performing their dances in front of a cheering crowd. They suddenly stop and point at Luke's direction. Owen asks DJ snow to give him the microphone and immediately begins speaking to it.

"So, it looks like he came back for more. Well, we don't like it when you interrupt our dances so I guess we're going to have to take care of business once and for all!"

They pull out Driver Belts similar to the one Luke and Cade have and they pull out locks that are not fruits and activate them.

"Acorn!"

"Pine Cone!"

"Locks On!"

"Acorn Arms!"

"Pine Cone Arms!"

Xavier transforms into a Kamen Rider similar to the Piercers and Owen transforms into an acorn Kamen Rider. This stuns the group as they did not expect them to transform.

"Call me Buster!"

"And call me Shadow!"

"Well, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get. Hey guys you want to jump in?"

"Yeah, let's. Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Cyclone!"

"Joker!"

"Transform!"

"Accel!"

"Trans-form!"

"Transform!"

"Banana!"

"Lock On!"

"Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper, King!"

"Flame, Please!"

"Cyclone, Joker!"

"Set, Open! Lion!"

"Banana Arms!"

The five Riders head out to fight against the two new riders, but with the experience of the other Riders, they manage to overpower them.

"Alright, let's finish this."

"Hawk, Gorilla, Cheetah!"

"Hurricane, Please!"

"Breast Cannon!"

"Heat, Metal!"

"Mango Arms!"

They unleash a powerful attack, but Knuckle appears and diverts their attacks. He stands in front of them, pleading for them to stop fighting.

"Wait! Please stop this!"

The crowd runs away in fear as DJ Snow quietly runs off. The Riders stand as Knuckle prepares to explain the entire situation.

"Wait, please don't hurt them."

"Why? Those guys wanted to fight us!"

"I know, but they were just protecting their territory. Look, if you're after those monsters so am I. But just know that we have no interest of fighting you."

"Okay, we'll let you guys go but don't let us catch you here trying to cause any more trouble."

"Right. Come on guys let's go."

Knuckle walks away with Buster and Shadow limping alongside him. The other Kamen Riders look at them in confusion wondering why they even had Driver Belts in the first place.

"So how the hell did they get belts?"

"I don't know, but let's keep an eye on those guys."

"Right. Anyways, let's continue looking for more monsters. Cade should be back soon."

"Alright, just make sure that Cade knows what went down."

"Yeah, for sure. Let's go guys."

Luke, Art, Landon, Dorian, Rowan, Oswald, Flynn and Joseph split up and head to different parts of the city to find any sign of monster activity. Meanwhile, Cade, Harry and Travis end up at the forest pursuing the monsters. They end up at the same exact place where the Piercers had taken the monsters before. They continue their trek until Cade notices a device on the grass.

"Hey look, it's some kind of strange insert. And look, a lemon lock."

"Interesting, bring it with you so we can get out of here."

Cade brings the devices with him and another portal opens which leads to another part of the city.

"Alright Cade, you should show us around the city."

"Yeah, let's go back to Flynn's place."

"Fair enough. I'll call Interpol and tell them that I have another mission to take care of."

"Cool, let's go."


	17. Fruitlock Seventeen

Fruitlock Seventeen: Jimber Arms Ahoy!...Lemon Power

The Riders meet up after leaving the forest and head to the Antique Shop. Cade is aware that he had left to NASA without telling his mom and that she expects an explanation. They enter altogether and this surprises both Jane and her mother.

"So Cade, I understand that you were in NASA. Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"

"Sorry mom, but I left so soon that I forgot to tell you."

"So, who's the person that agreed to this?"

"It's me ma'am. I'm Harry Storms and I agreed to take your son to NASA."

"Alright, and who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Flynn."

"I'm Joseph."

"I'm Art."

"I'm Landon."

"I'm Rowan."

"I'm Oswald."

"I'm Travis."

"I'm Dorian."

"Nice to meet you all. Luke I got you a fresh mop so you can get started today. Cade I need you to arrange these relics that were sent to me from Kansas City. Maybe your friends can help you."

"Yeah, I don't mind."

The Rider clan help Cade arrange the relics as they prepare for opening hours. Luke mops the floor and Jane dusts the displays. As the day progresses, Cade looks at his new Lemon Energy Lock and wonders how to use it. He takes it to the back room and tries to activate it, but to no avail. No matter what he does, it won't turn on.

"Hey Cade, I don't think it's a good idea to use that here. Your mom might find out."

"I know, but it won't activate. I'm trying to see what it does."

"Yeah, maybe you should try it after work. We'll be here to help you."

As closing time approaches, Cade and the Riders head out to the city to find any more signs of monster activity. Cade heads to a nearby alleyway and tries to activate the lock, but it still won't activate. Suddenly, a monster attacks him from behind and he is forced to fight it.

"Alright ugly, prepare to fight. Transform!"

"Orange!"

"Lock On!"

"Orange Arms!"

He confronts the monster and tries to use every conceivable attack to defeat him. Unfortunately, he gets thrown around like nothing and gets a piece of his belt knocked out.

"You gotta be kidding me, this thing is broken now."

He then notices a slot that could fit the new object. He puts it on and that works perfectly.

"Alright, let's see what this does."

"Lemon Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Jimber Lemon Arms!"

The lemon and orange arms combine to form a silver and yellow armor base and he wields the same Sonic Bow that was used by Duke.

"Wow! Let's do this!"

Samurai slashes the monster using the Sonic Bow and starts firing lazer arrows at him. Then, he pulls the bow back and fires an energy shot that sends the monster into a wall.

"Alright, let's see what this does."

"Lock Off!"

"Lock On!"

He jumps, targets the monster using several energy lemon slices and performs the Lemon Rider Kick to destroy the monster for good. The other Riders appear in front of him amazed at his new transformation.

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, looks like you have a new power."

"I guess so. Let's keep searching for any other monsters."

"Yeah. Come on guys let's split up and keep searching."

Meanwhile, a familiar face shows up and smiles at the group. He walks away as he heads back to the Sky Raider Ship. 


	18. Fruitlock Eighteen

Fruitlock Eighteen: The Conspiracy of Pantheon...Evil Shows Itself

Two days after the attack at NASA, Jack convenes a meeting with Sarah and Julian regarding Cade and Luke. He is visibly upset about the events that occurred and looks at the two with disdain.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here? I got a call that our test flight at NASA was canceled and that Samurai and someone that looked like a rocket attacked it and let loose our experiments. Sarah, what the hell is going on?"

"Sir, but you told us that-"

"No excuses! I told you to do everything in your power to kill them and to ensure that no one ever follows us at the forest!"

"Sir, Samurai has considerable help."

"I know, that's why I sent Doug to recruit two people to help us fight these guys. But it looks like they're failing too. Doug, get your ass over here!"

A man wearing a buttoned up shirt and gray pants arrives with a Genesis Driver and a Cherry Energy Lock. He stares at the group with a menacing grin and walks up to Jack.

"Well, who pissed in your coffee?"

"This is not funny Doug. I told you that I wanted to find the best people to help us with our project. But all you got were a bunch of kids who can't even hold their own? Are you kidding me?"

"Don't worry, those idiots will keep each other occupied."

"They better, because if they don't I will have your fucking head!"

"Fair enough. Just know that I don't take kindly to your empty threats."

Doug walks out of the meeting room and Jack focuses his attention towards Julian and Sarah.

"Alright, Julian you go out and kill them. I don't care how you do it just do it. Sarah, I need you to finish up the project so that we can have it online. I don't want any more interference."

"But sir, shouldn't you have me fight those guys?"

"Not yet. But I promise that you will get your chance."

"Well sir, I'm on my way. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"No, but make sure that they don't survive."

"Yes sir."

The three head their separate ways while in the other side of the facility another portal opens and a gargoyle like monster wanders around the room trying to escape.

At the forest, three monsters in red, green and white huddle together preparing their appearance on Earth. They carry out a staff which contains a slot for an unknown lock.

"So Vice, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, let's be clear on this Death. We cannot simply kill the outsiders without a plan."

"I know, but what about those strangers that arrived here? They have absorbed considerable power."

"Yes I know. Death, what about the others? Are the ready just in case we need to go?"

"They are. Dread, Wrath, Fury! Come over here!"

Three other monsters approach them and salute while carrying several fruitlocks.

"Sir, you called?"

"Yes, I need you to prepare for any oncoming war."

"Of course. But what about the fruit?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find it before those bastards do. Now go!"

The monsters all head to the forest while the monster who met Cade and Luke walks away with the knowledge he obtained from spying on their meeting.

Back at the city, Xavier, Russell and Owen are talking among each other about the events that transpired before and commenting on the advent of their powers.

"So, what do we do about those guys?"

"You mean the ones you threatened to kill?"

"Very funny. Look, I don't know them too well and I was not happy that they busted up our dance show."

"Nah, don't worry man. Look, I'm sure if we explain it to them they'll understand."

"Yeah, like that will happen."

Suddenly, the trio confront Cade and Luke who had left the yogurt shop. They stare at each other awkwardly, but Russell breaks the silence.

"So listen, we're sorry for fighting you. We didn't mean it."

"Okay, is that supposed to make it better?"

"No, but just know we're sorry and that we'll help you with the monsters."

"Not me, I don't care about those things."

"Hey X, shut up already. We need their help to fight these things."

"Yeah man, it doesn't hurt to get help."

"Fine, but you're gonna regret this."

"What's wrong with that dude?"

"He's just pissed. Anyways I'm Russell and that's Owen and Xavier."

"I'm Cade and that's Luke."

"Nice to meet you both. Anyways we'll see you around."

"Yeah you too."

They walk away from each other until Matthew arrives speeding up towards the two and heavily breathing.

"Matthew, what happened to you? The last time we saw you was when you were chasing Spike."

"Yeah, I tried to find him but he vanished."

"Alright, so what did you find?"

"You're not going to believe this, but Pantheon is up to something."

"Alright, so what is he up to?"

They are interrupted by Moon Slayer and several Piercers who arrive on the scene.

"Oh great, not this again." 


	19. Fruitlock Nineteen

Fruitlock Nineteen: Julian's Revenge...Melon Energy Power

Cade, Matthew and Luke prepare for their forced battle against Julian who has arrived with a new Genesis Driver and the new Melon Energy Lock.

"Well it's time that I show you what true power is. Transform!"

"Melon Energy!"

"Lock On! Soda!"

"Melon Energy Arms!"

"Damn it! Looks like I'm gonna have to use my Energy Lock too! Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Orange! Lemon Energy!"

"Banana!"

"Grape!"

"Locks on!"

"Jimber Melon Arms!"

"Banana Arms!"

"Grape Arms!"

"Alright, you guys take care of those Piercers. Let me handle Moon Slayer!"

"Right!"

Samurai charges toward Moon Slayer and they clash using their Sonic Bows. Baron and Dragon Slayer fight off the Piercers but are overrun by the sheer numbers of them. Suddenly, they are joined by Knuckle, Buster and Shadow who had been near them.

"I thought you guys were leaving!"

"Yeah, but then we saw those guys and we wanted to help."

"Okay, let's do this!"

"Mango!"

"Lock on!"

"Mango Arms!"

"Hold on I have another fruitlock too."

"Kiwi!"

"Lock on!"

"Kiwi Arms!"

The five Riders do their best to defeat the Piercers while Samurai takes on Moon Slayer.

"Time to show you the power of Melon!"

"Melon Energy Shot!"

Suddenly, a giant energy melon appears in the sky and attacks Samurai. He is forced into the ground and powers down. He tries to crawl away in pain, but Moon Slayer appears in front of him and prepares to kill him.

"No!"

Wizard appears with the other Riders and they attack Moon Slayer.

"Back off! Leave our friends alone!"

"You and what army?"

"Well, how about us?"

The Riders charge towards Moon Slayer and attack him and the other Piercers. They assist the other Riders and manage to destroy the Piercers for good.

"Alright guys, let's finish him off!"

"Flame Slash Strike!"

"Scanning Slash!"

"Cyclone Joker Strike!"

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"

The combined attacks defeat Moon Slayer and his is forced to power down. He retreats while the other Riders look at the others with confusion.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Well, we're the Kamen Rider Club. And you guys are Kamen Riders."

"We are?"

"Yep. Hey Cade you're alright? Yeah, I'm okay now. But we have to prepare for the worst."

"We will Cade. Anyways, we're heading back to the shop. Are you coming Cade?"

"Yeah. Hey guys do you want to come with us?"

"Sorry, but we have to go. We'll be seeing you soon."

Xavier, Owen and Russell walk away from the group while the others look at each other wondering what will happen next. As the Riders head back to Flynn's place, five colorful trains arrive via a rainbow and stop right in front of Cade. The doors open, revealing five Power Rangers.

"Imagination Express One!"

"Imagination Express Two!"

"Imagination Express Three!"

"Imagination Express Four!"

"Imagination Express Five!"

"Power Rangers Imagination Express!"

"Uh, what the hell is going on here? And who are they?"

"Yeah, and how the hell did they just appear out of nowhere?" 


	20. Fruitlock Twenty

Fruitlock Twenty: The Power of Imagination

The five Rangers stand in front of the Riders in their poses but the Riders are completely confused as to who they are and how they arrived. Cade is even more confused since he saw colorful trains arrive from the sky.

"Uh who are you guys and why are you here?"

"Well, we came in search of you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about that. We need your help."

"Uh how the hell did the trains fly like that?"

"What trains?"

"You mean you didn't see the trains fly in the sky?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

Cade is confused as to why Luke can't see the trains which are in front of him. The other Riders are confused as to what Cade is seeing as they don't seem to see the trains either.

"Wait, so you guys don't see the fucking trains that are in front of us? Damn you guys! They're right there!"

"I don't see anything."

"Uh hey Rangers, so how can I see your trains but they can't?"

"That's easy. You guys don't have any imagination."

"What does imagination have to do with us seeing trains?"

"Well, our trains can only be seen by those with an imagination. He can see them because he has plenty of that."

"Whatever. So why do you need Cade?"

"We need his help. We'll return him safely, I promise. Oh Cade here is a ticket so you can enter the zords. You can't enter without one."

The Red Ranger hands him a ticket that he scans on the entrance and he goes inside the red train. He notices five stations which correspond to the Rangers and one for him that sits in the middle. The train moves and flies into the sky with Cade watching the city from above.

"Wow, so this is a train?"

"Yeah. Oh I want you to meet the Rangers. I'm Right."

"Hey I'm Ben."

"You can call me Fin."

"I'm Janet. I think you're cute."

"And I'm Grace."

Cade blushes as Janet stands next to him with her hands holding his. Cade doesn't notice and doesn't seem to mind her grasp.

"Hey Jan, leave Cade alone. You barely even know the guy."

"Come on, look at him, he's so cute."

"Jan, you say that about every guy you meet. How is he different?"

"Because he fights monsters."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey Cade sorry for Jan. She tends to be very attached to guys because her last date ended horribly."

"How horribly?"

"Pretty bad. It ended with lots and lots of cotton candy."

"Wow. What about you Grace?"

"I haven't had any luck in the dating realm."

"That sucks. I never had a date in my life."

"Does that mean I'm your first?"

"I don't even know you, but if things go well I guess we can go out."

"Yay! Right, thanks for picking him."

"Whatever."

"Hey Right, here we are. This is where we tracked one of the monsters we were chasing."

The train stops in front of a section of the forest that is taking over the port of the city. Cade is concerned as it appears that the forest is even taking over the sky.

"Are you kidding me? This is where your monster was lost?"

"Yeah."

"Trust me, this is not the place any monster should get lost. Let's find that monster."

The Rangers power down and reveal themselves to Cade. Janet stands in front of Cade smiling and holding his hand.

"Wow, you really are cute."

"Aww, you're so sweet. Now there's a reason I chose you. Come on let's go find that monster."

"Hey Cade are you sure you wanna date her? I mean she'll probably have you sow her a sweater."

"We'll see Fin. But at this point, let's go."

The Rangers and Cade head to the forest where Right picks up a maturing Fruitlock. Right is about to eat it, but Cade slaps his hand and takes away the fruitlock.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because those fruitlocks are not meant to be eaten. It seems that they are meant for those monsters that live here."

"Okay."

They continue to search for the monster that eluded the Rangers until the monster appears in front of them.

"Well, well Rangers. Looks like I got you where I want you."

"Not this time Nightbane. You're going to die now. Imagination Energize!"

"Transform!"

"Orange!"

"Lock On!"

"Orange Arms!"

The Rangers and Samurai fight the monster but are tossed aside like they were nothing. Right then goes to Ben and they switch colors in order to even the odds.

"Imagination Express One Transfer to Imagination Express Two."

Right uses the Trigger Blaster while Ben uses the Rail Sword to wrap the monster and then blast him. Grace and Janet switch colors to attack Nightbane.

"Imagination Express Three Transfer to Imagination Express Five."

Grace uses the Signal Hammer while Janet uses the Bridge Claw to first shrink the monster and then bash him constantly. Cade joins with Fin as Fin uses his Tunnel Axe to finish him off.

"Alright guys, let's form the Imagination Bazooka! Hey Cade, you should join us."

Cade takes his strawberry lock and notices that it transforms into a rail car. He slides it into the bazooka and they fire the rail car to the monster which unleashes an exploding strawberry. The monster is destroyed and they give each other hi fives.

"Nice job Samurai. But we need your help in Angel Grove. There's a monster that doesn't look like any monster we faced. He seems to have the same powers that you do. And he says he calls himself Nemesis."

"What? You mean he's a Kamen Rider?"

"I don't know what that is but yeah we'll go with that."

"Okay, but shouldn't the other guys know about this?"

"Sure. We can use the help from them too."

The Rangers and Samurai enter the Imagination Express Engines and head back to the city where the Riders are still in the same exact place and still confused as to how the Rangers even arrived. Cade and the Rangers arrive again and this time the Riders do see the train.

"Well Cade I believe you now. We see the train. So what happened?"

"We destroyed a monster, but I'll let them explain."

"Guys, there's a Kamen Rider named Nemesis who is haunting Angel Grove. We need your help."

"Okay. Well, this seems to be serious so let's go."

All the Riders join Samurai and the Rangers as they ride on the rainbow straight to Angel Grove. 


	21. Fruitlock Twenty One

Fruitlock Twenty One: The Dark Rider...Familiar Powers

The Imagination Engine Zords arrive at the Galaxy Line and they dock. Conductor, Ticket and Wagon meet the group outside of the Engines and they smile at the new strangers.

"So, these must be the Kamen Riders."

"Yes Conductor. These are the ones I told you about."

"So, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm Cade, Kamen Rider Samurai."

"I'm Luke, Kamen Rider Baron."

"I'm Owen, Kamen Rider Buster."

"I'm Matthew, Kamen Rider Dragon Slayer."

"I'm Xavier, Kamen Rider Shadow. Whatever."

"I'm Flynn, Kamen Rider Wizard."

"I'm Joseph, Kamen Rider Beast."

"I'm Harry, Kamen Rider Astro."

"I'm Travis, Kamen Rider Meteor."

"I'm Art, Kamen Rider Medal."

"I'm Landon, Kamen Rider Birth."

"I'm Rowan and he's Oswald. We're Kamen Rider Double."

"I'm Dorian, Kamen Rider Accel."

"Nice to meet you all. Alright, follow me to the base of operations. We have much to discuss."

The group head to a giant room filled with hologram monitors and a view of Earth. Conductor turns on the main monitor and shows the group the new enemy that Right had warned Cade about.

"This is the new threat to the city."

"Is that a Kamen Rider?"

"Yes, and sadly he has come with his army to destroy the city. Now we already have issues with the Shadow Line, but these guys are much worse than the Shadow Line."

"Wait a minute. How did they even show up?"

"We don't know, but you need to go down to the city and find Nemesis. We cannot allow him to escape."

"Come on Cade, you're going with me."

"Hold on, wait a minute."

The Rangers and the Riders access a teleportation room where they will be sent to Angel Grove.

"Alright hold on to your pants because you're about to go on a wild ride."

The group is teleported into the city and they are confused as to how they ended up in the city. Cade is concerned especially since he did not tell his mom where he was going to be at. He tries to send a message to her but his phone has no signal. Suddenly a stranger approaches them with his tools.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hey Right, so these must be the Kamen Riders, right?"

"Yeah, I brought them all here."

"Hey guys, my name is Sirius and I work at NASADA. I'm really busy right now but if you ever need anything from me let me know. Nemesis is out there and you have to be very careful."

"Right. Come on guys, let's go."

"Cade, let's stick together."

"Fine Janet. But be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww you're so sweet."

The group split up and try to find Nemesis while they enjoy their time at Angel Grove. Cade and Janet head to the local amusement park which confuses him since they are supposed to look for Nemesis. Janet gives Cade cotton candy which he reluctantly accepts. Right and Ben search near the park, Grace and Fin search at the mall, Flynn and Joseph go to the tea shop to search but also to get tea, Dorian and the twins search near the port, Harry and Travis head to NASADA to search, Luke searches all the alley ways, Owen and Xavier reluctantly search the nearby skatepark, and Art and Landon search the juice bar.

Time goes by and there is no sign of Nemesis or his army until Cade and Janet run into skeletons attacking the people at the amusement park.

"Great, I don't know who these guys are, but let's do this Grace."

"Right. Imagination Energize!"

"Transform!"

"Orange!"

"Lock on!"

Samurai and the yellow Ranger take on the skeletons that only rebuild themselves despite their attacks. They try their best to take them down but they get stronger and stronger by the minute. Suddenly, a lighting strike occurs near them revealing a stranger in a black leather jacket.

"You must be Nemesis huh?"

"How perceptive of you Samurai. I have been waiting for you. Now it's time to die! Transform!"

"Skull!"

"Lock On!"

"Skull Arms!"

"What the hell? How did you get that lock?"

"Don't worry about me because I will kill you."

Samurai and the yellow Ranger struggle against Nemesis who easily disposes of them.

"Damn you! I'm going to have to change my game."

"Strawberry!"

"Lock on!"

"Strawberry Arms!"

Samurai throws his strawberry shurikens at him, but it's not enough to take down Nemesis. The yellow Ranger tries to use her Signal Hammer, but he dodges the attack. Suddenly he pulls out another lock that shocks even Samruai.

"Samurai! Prepare for your death!"

"Samurai!"

"Lock On!"

"Samurai Arms!"

"What the hell? How did you do that?"

"What's the matter? Are you scared?"

"No, but two can play that game."

"Lemon Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Jimber Lemon Arms!"

"Janet, evacuate the people I'll take care of this."

"Okay my love."

Samurai and Nemesis fight each other and clash their weapons. Samurai tries to initiate his attack using the Sonic Bow, but Nemesis stops him by using his Orange Saber to attack him. Then, Nemesis reverts back to his original self and prepares to attack Samurai.

"Time for you to die!"

"I don't think so! I don't know what you want from me, but I won't let you kill me!"

"We'll see about that."

Before Nemesis can send a dark energy orb towards Samurai, Wizard shows up with his giant hand and blocks it.

"That's enough Nemesis!"

"Well, well Wizard. Looks like you're here too."

"Wait you know him Flynn?"

"I do. Looks like he took another form before I could kill him."

"Who is he?"

"He was a Phantom I was chasing down, but I guess he found himself a new energy source and a back door to this place."

The other Rangers and Riders show up and prepare for their battle with Nemesis.

"Alright, let's take this guy down!"  



	22. Fruitlock Twenty Two

Fruitlock Twenty Two: The Power of Nemesis...Those Powers Look Familiar

The Riders and Rangers stand together with Cade and Janet as they prepare for their conflict with Nemesis. But Flynn puts his hand up as a signal to not fight. He walks towards Nemesis who is ready to fight them.

"So tell me, how did you find your way here?"

"Simple, I found back way. It looks like your worlds are more connected than I thought."

"Well, you made a mistake coming here. You should have come for us instead."

"I did, but I ended up here. But it doesn't matter. I will destroy this place and rule it. And my army will scatter across this world taking everything with them."

"So, tell me how you were able to escape me the other day."

"Simple, you tried to kill me but you failed."

"Hey Flynn, what is he talking about? You tried to kill him?"

"I did. He tried to possess my wife a while back but I used my magic to expel him from her body. He knows everything about you and the other Riders when he stares at you. That's how he knew about you Cade."

"Hold on, then how was he able to mimic my power?"

"Seems he can do that too. Let's hope he can't repeat that. Either way, we're going to take care of you Nemesis."

"Cyclone!"

"Joker!"

"Accel!"

"3,2,1..."

"Meteor Ready"

"Driver on Please!"

"Driver on!"

"All aboard!"

"Transform!"

"Imagination Energize!"

"Cyclone, Joker!"

"Accel!"

"Hawk, Tiger Grasshopper, King!"

"Flame, Please!"

"Set, Open! Lion!"

"Orange Arms!"

"Banana Arms!"

"Acorn Arms!"

"Grape Arms!"

"Pine Cone Arms!"

The Rangers and Riders charge ahead and Nemesis walks all over them one by one. Meteor and Birth try to surprise him, but he ducks behind them. Medal pulls out three medals to try to counter his attacks.

"Stag, Mantis, Grasshopper! Scythe!"

"Two can play that game!"

"Medal!"

"Lock on!"

"Medal Arms!"

Medal clones himself in order to attack Nemesis but he manages to defeat all the clones. Astro helps him out by inserting the Super Rocket Switch.

"Super Rocket On!"

"I don't think so. I have something for you!"

"Astro!"

"Lock On!"

"Astro Arms!"

"What the fuck? How did you get my powers?"

"Surprised?"

Nemesis and Astro clash in the air but ultimately Nemesis prevails. Double tries to fight him, but Nemesis pulls out another lock which has his insignia.

"Double!"

"Lock On!"

"Double Arms!"

"You gotta be kidding me! Let's do this!"

"Heat, Metal!"

Double and Nemesis clash and the Rangers try to help out against Nemesis, but are defeated. Samurai gets up and gets his Lemon Energy Lock to try to finish him off.

"Lemon Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Jimber Lemon Arms!"

Nemesis and Samurai then clash and they counter their attacks. Baron comes from behind and successfully throws Nemesis off balance.

"Alright, while he's down!"

"Hawk, Peacock, Condor! Phoenix!"

"Luna, Trigger!"

"Trial!"

"Breast Cannon!"

"Flame Dragon!"

"Fire On!"

"Mango Arms!"

"Kiwi Arms!"

"Saturn On!"

"Toro!"

With the chance they get, they attack Nemesis, defeating him with ease. Flynn summons his Dragon phantom and has it take down Nemesis.

"Alright let's finish him off now!"

The Rangers and the Riders prepare their weapons and power up their attacks for one last strike.

"Maximum Driver Power!"

"Saturn Final Strike!"

"Limit Break! Fireball Strike!"

"Birth Day Final Strike!"

"Scanning Charge!"

"Acorn Smash!"

"Pine Cone Strike!"

"Kiwi Squash!"

"Mango Squash!"

"Lemon Energy Shot!"

"Imagination Bazooka Fire!"

They combine their attacks and defeat Nemesis. He explodes and the phantom energy is released in the air. Flynn rushes to the source and pulls out his purify ring to prevent the phantom from going anywhere.

"Well, that takes care of that."

The Rangers and Riders celebrate their victory until a giant monster from the Shadow Line appears.

"Oh damn it. Looks like we have to take care of this one. Conductor, we need the zords!"

"They're on their way."

"Don't worry guys we can take care of this. Conductor has already triangulated your position and they will send you back home."

"Wait! Cade do you want to go out with me?"

"Uh, that's a weird question, but sure. Here's where I work and where you can meet me."

"Yay!"

Janet takes her helmet off and kisses Samurai on his helmet.

"Well, see you Rangers. It was nice knowing you."

"Yeah, you too."

Conductor activates the teleporter and the Riders vanish from sight. The Rangers pilot their Engines and prepare their battle with the giant monster. 


	23. Fruitlock Twenty Three

Fruitlock Twenty Three: The Great Shogun Armor

The Riders are transported back to Bunkerdome and Cade looks at his watch. He is stunned to find out that not even five minutes have passed since their encounter with Moon Slayer. All the Riders recover themselves and go their separate ways.

"Alright Cade, we have to head back to our office. We have some other leads we need to follow about Pantheon. We'll get back to you on that."

"Yeah, me and Harry will do a background check on their investors and see what we come up with. We'll see you later."

"Me and Joseph will attempt to find out why the portals have appeared in the city. We promise to meet you once we have more information."

"Me and Landon will keep looking around for any monsters. If you're in trouble, we'll be there."

"Sorry Cade, as much as we want to hang out we have to go back to our dance teams. Besides, we still need to process what happened today. Or was it today? I don't know."

"I have to go Cade. I have to make sure that Spike isn't around to mess with you."

"Alright, see you guys later. Come on Luke, we have to go back to work."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later."

Cade and Luke return to the Antique Shop and prepare for the opening. While organizing and dusting the relics, he discovers a glowing maturing fruitlock in his pocket. He pulls it out and suddenly the vision of the woman he had seen earlier appears in front of him. She gets in front of him and whispers something that is too inaudible for him to hear. But he can read her lips and sees her gesture towards his pocket. Luke pokes Cade in the back and he snaps out of his hypnosis.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just saw that woman again that I saw when I got my suit."

"Interesting. Is that a new fruitlock?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it does but I'm going to bet that it's a new form."

"Alright. Keep it in case. Let's get this place organized."

"Right."

After work, Cade leaves to the forest while Luke rests up for the day. He discovers that his maturing lock is glowing uncontrollably and doesn't know why. He tries to mature it but it doesn't work. Then the woman appears again and she points to his hand. He is confused and doesn't understand her gestures so he walks past her.

Meanwhile, back at Pantheon, a visibly upset Jack talks to Julian about his recent failure to defeat Samurai. He brings Sarah and Doug along for the meeting and hands them Genesis Drivers and two new energy locks.

"Julian, you have failed me so many times already. You're lucky that I even brought you along for this assignment. Sarah, Doug, you will be going out instead. I want that fool dead and his friends too."

"Yes sir."

Sarah and Doug walk out of the meeting and return to their offices. Jack dismisses Julian and pulls out a staff that has a slot for a fruitlock.

"Soon I will have my hands on that fruit, soon."

Back at the city, Cade is confused by everything that has occurred. From meeting the Power Rangers to meeting the other Kamen Riders, he cannot comprehend why he is in the situation he is in. He wonders to himself why he even became a Kamen Rider and begins to doubt himself. However, he notices Pantheon employees carrying something strange into their truck. He secretly follows them to the main facility. He sneaks into the main entrance and discovers several Driver Belts in the boxes. He then sees fruitlocks being stored into the trucks. This confuses him as he then discovers monsters being electrocuted by the device that Oswald and Rowan had discussed.

"Hey you, get over here!"

"Oh damn it!"

"Well, well, looks like you came in right on time Samurai. This time you won't have your friends to defend you."

"I can take care of you just fine. Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Melon Energy!"

"Lemon Energy, Orange!"

"Locks On!"

"Jimber Lemon Arms!"

"Melon Energy Arms!"

The Energy Riders clash and fight each other, but Moon Slayer has the upperhand. He shoots his Sonic Bow and unleashes a giant energy melon that cripples Samurai. Samurai tries to execute the Lemon Energy shot but is attacked by another Energy Rider.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Viking!"

The two Energy Riders manage to cripple Samurai to the point where he is forced to power down. Bleeding uncontrollably, he limps towards them not willing to give up.

"Why don't you do us a favor and give up?"

Cade looks at them with unease because he knows that he can't win alone. However, his fruitlock glows and suddenly a new power is unlocked.

"What is this?"

"What, another fruitlock?"

"Let's see what this one does. Transform!"

"Shogun!"

"Lock On!"

"Shogun Arms!"

Suddenly, Samurai transforms into a more evolved version of his orange armor. He is equipped with a gun that has a CD like tuner.

"Wow, this thing looks like a CD. Maybe if I spin it..."

The CD makes a mixing sound that is done by many DJs. He fires the blaster and it unleashes great power that brings down both Viking and Moon Slayer.

"Piercers, kill him!"

Moon Slayer and Viking retreat while the army of Piercers surround him. He adjusts the gun to shoot in a machine gun like manner. He takes down several Piercers and then pulls out his Musou saber and combines it with his gun to convert it into its sword form. He slashes the Piercers in a circular form and they all explode. He then pulls out a Dandelion lock and it transforms into a hovercraft. He flies and lands on top of Pantheon. He is followed by several Piercers that descend on him. He uses his gun to destroy the rest of them and then uses the final attack to destroy them.

"Shogun Final Strike!"

The defenses of Pantheon activate but Samurai flies into the air blasting away at Pantheon. He then flies back to the port where he can hide from them. He powers down and quickly hides away. He pulls out his phone and texts the Myers twins about what they have found. Before he can leave, he is met by a familiar space pirate who greets him. 


	24. Fruitlock Twenty Four

Fruitlock Twenty Four: The Arrival of Marvelous

"What the hell happened?"

"Sir, it looks like Samurai came in and attacked us."

"What damage did he do?"

"Well, we lost some of our defenses and he managed to disable some of our equipment."

"What do I pay you assholes for? Get the damn things fixed and send Julian, Doug and Sarah after them. Now!"

"Sir, but Doug and Julian were fighting him."

"And they couldn't defeat him? Send them now! Or else I will do it myself!"

"Yes sir."

Back at the port, Cade meets the familiar space pirate while hiding from Pantheon. Before they can introduce each other Cade grabs Marvelous and they run away from the Piercers that are on the search for him.

"Hey where the hell are we going?"

"I kinda pissed off the wrong people so let's go find some place safe to hide."

Cade and Marvelous find an alleyway and wait for several Piercers to pass them by. Cade looks around to see if any more of them have passed by.

"So, what the hell is going on here?"

"Look, I don't know who you are but this is not a good time to be here."

"Seems that way. Who were those guys?"

"They work for Pantheon. I don't know what they're up to but something tells me that whatever they're doing is causing the recent rash of skin infections."

"I see. Well my name is Marvelous."

"And I'm Cade."

"Nice to meet you Cade. So, are those guys gone now?"

"I don't know, but let's check."

Cade and Marvelous walk past the alleyway to see if all the Piercers have left. They look around and seemingly they are not in view. Before they can breathe a sigh of relief, several dragon type monsters appear in front of them preparing to attack. Without saying anything the two fight the monsters one by one. Marvelous uses his sword and blaster to take them down while Cade uses a broom to take them down.

"Alright, it's time to stop fooling around."

"What do you mean? Are you another Kamen Rider?"

"Nope. I'm a Power Ranger."

"Oh, you mean like those guys in the train, right?"

"Uh, yeah, let's go with that. Sky Raider Power!"

"Transform!"

"Orange!"

"Lock On!"

"Orange Arms!"

Samurai and Marvelous power up and fight the strange monsters. Marvelous first uses the Ninja Ranger Key to deploy the shadow clone jiutsu attack. Then he transforms into the red Time Force Ranger to freeze time and destroy the others. Cade slashes all the monsters and then combines his Orange and Musou Saber to perform sweeping attacks. Marvelous reverts back to his form and inserts his ranger key into both his blaster and sword.

"Alright Cade, let's do this!"

"Right!"

"Orange Au Lait!"

"Sky Raider Final Strike!"

Both attacks prove to be effective and all the monsters are destroyed. They power down to ensure that the Piercers aren't following them. Cade and Marvelous hide out at the yogurt shop where they run into Luke.

"Oh hey Cade. What happened? And who's this?"

"Well, I'll explain that later. This is Marvelous."

"Uh, nice to meet you. So what happened?"

"Let's sit down first."

Luke, Marvelous and Cade find a table and they prepare to discuss the events of today and why Marvelous arrived on Earth after saving the Earth years before.

"So what happened?"

"It looks like Pantheon is up to something. I went to go find out what they were up to and I was attacked by Moon Slayer and some guy named Viking. Also, I got a new fruitlock. See? This is the Shogun lock."

"Interesting. Well, at least you got yourself a new one."

"Yeah, and then I ran away from them after I defeated them. Then I met Marvelous."

"So, what are you doing here Marvelous?"

"I came here to visit. Me and my crew saved the Earth 21 years ago and I figured that I would come back and see how things have fared out for Earth."

"What do you mean? The Earth was invaded?"

"Yeah. I remember that. I was 5 when that happened. My mom told me that a group of colored heroes came to defend the Earth from the Armada. Is that correct Marvelous?"

"Yes. That is correct. They are still around but thankfully they are to the point of being defeated. I see we have new problems here, right?"

"Yeah. We need you to come with us so you can see what has been going on. Also, you need to know who we are and what Pantheon has done."

"Fair enough. Let's go."

The trio leave the shop and head to a nearby portal. They enter the forest and Marvelous immediately takes a liking to the scenery. He picks out a maturing fruitlock and is about to eat it until Luke slaps it down from his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to eat this."

"Trust me, but you don't want to. See, these fruitlocks are the key to activating our powers."

"Okay, I won't eat it then."

They continue their journey and Marvelous notices the Piercers have followed them. They run off and try to hide themselves but are discovered by Duke.

"Oh great, who the hell are you?"

"I would ask you that question."

"Looks like we have trouble here. Let's take care of this guy."

"You got it Marvelous."

Before they can fight Duke, several monsters appear out of nowhere and start attacking Duke. They take the attack as the opportunity to run away while Duke struggles to fight them off.

"You see, this is what we're dealing with."

"You're right. We need to find a way out of here."

They end up at a parking complex after escaping the forest. They look down to see that they are on the top floor. They run to the elevator so they can head out. However, a pink energy burst appears in front of them. Suddenly, they face another Kamen Rider who is pink, looks like a peach and has a Sonic Bow.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me Queen."

"Wow that is very arrogant of you."

"Laugh now because you will die soon." 


	25. Fruitlock Twenty Five

Fruitlock Twenty Five: Meet Peach Arms...Boy She is Evil

Marvelous, Luke and Cade stare at Queen as she prepares to fight them. She charges toward the trio and they are forced to fight back. Marvelous defends himself with his sword and blaster while Luke and Cade hide behind a wall and transform.

"Transform!"

"Orange!"

"Banana!"

"Locks On!"

"Orange Arms!"

"Banana Arms!"

Samurai and Baron attempt to help Marvelous subdue Queen but she slashes them across with her sonic bow. Marvelous jumps into the air and quickly morphs.

"Sky Raider Power!"

"Alright, time to get this show started!"

Marvelous transforms into his red Samurai Ranger form and then slashes her across with his sword. Samurai and Baron then combine their attacks to execute a quick final attack.

"Banana Spear!"

"Orange Squash!"

However, she fires her bow and a swarm of pink energy pushes them back. Marvelous then transforms into his red Mystic Ranger form to initiate the Phoenix fire attack. She falls back and Samurai quickly pulls out his Lemon Energy Lock to counter her sonic attacks.

"Lemon Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Jimber Lemon Arms!"

Samurai charges toward Queen and they clash their sonic bows creating a sonic boom. Marvelous then transforms into his red Wild Force Ranger form to quickly attack her using his Falcon bow. It works and she falls back to the floor.

"Quickly, while she's recovering."

"Lemon Energy Shot!"

"Sky Raider Final Strike!"

"Banana Split!"

All three attacks cripple Queen and she is forced to power down. She reveals herself to be an office employee wearing a black dress, gray coat, and pink shirt. Her hair and long and flowing and is wearing ruby red lipstick. She is visibly upset, but the trio is confused to who she is.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Sarah, and I come from Pantheon. You have been getting in the way of our plans."

"I don't know what you're up to but we're not going to let you get away with it."

"Don't worry. Soon you won't be around to stop us."

"Well lady, I don't know who the hell you are, but you don't threaten my friends like that. Me and my crew saved this world from an impending invasion and I will be damned if I let someone like you try to take it over. I don't care if you're human. I'm not afraid to kill one if I have to."

"Well then, kill me then."

Marvelous walks up to her and points his blaster at her face, but at that moment decides against killing her. He puts it down and simply forces her against the wall.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me."

"You're right, but I realized that my wife wouldn't be happy with me killing humans. But if you continue to push me, I will. But I like my enemies to be well armed before I take them down. And personally, you have issues to work on."

"Well I don't know who you are, but I'll make sure you are taken care of."

"No, I can take care of myself."

"Samurai, this isn't over. And if you weren't my enemy, I would have asked you out."

"Sorry, but I'm taken."

"By who?"

"Someone who would kick your ass."

"We'll see about that cutie."

"Yuck!"

Sarah limps away with her belt and fruitlock with the trio looking in confusion.

"So what the hell was up with her?"

"I don't know. It seems you must be quite the ladies man."

"No thanks, she's not my type. Besides, I wouldn't like it if she was trying to kill me."

"Yeah, I get you. Let's get out of here. Hey Marvelous, let's continue our little conversation."

"Alright."

The trio meet at the yogurt shop again to discuss their next moves. However, a familiar face shows up to greet the trio and he is accompanied by his Buddyloid Nick.

"Hey John, haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Marvelous, who is this guy?"

"Guys, this is the guy I called when I got here to visit."

"Hello guys, my name is John Steel and this is my Buddyloid Nick."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Cade."

"And I'm Luke."

"Marvelous has caught me up to speed on what was going on. Let's talk." 


	26. Fruitlock Twenty Six

Fruitlock Twenty Six: The Great Plan

"So John, how long did it take you to get here from the other side of town?"

"Sorry, I had to take Nick for maintenance. So, let's talk about how we're going to infiltrate Pantheon?"

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I have been keeping tabs on Pantheon and I heard about the recent events involving you and your friend Cade."

"How did you know who we were?"

"Well, we have satellites in space keeping an eye on things. We see everything. Come with us. We need to go to Omega Defense."

"Where's that?"

"It's not far from here. I know a short cut. Follow me."

Meanwhile at the antique shop, detectives Olyphant and Watkins have arrived to question Cade. They flash their badges to Jane and she summons her mom.

"Are you the mother of Cade Winters?"

"Yes, what is this about? Is he in trouble?"

"Ma'am, surveillance cameras found your son near Pantheon during an incident that led to an attack. Does your son know anything about what happened?"

"No. My son would never get involved in anything like that. He left school, came to work and left for the day. That's it."

"Ma'am, if you see your son tell him that he needs to answer some questions."

"Of course."

The detectives leave with Lena and Jane confused as to what Cade may have done.

"Hey mom, what was that about?"

"I don't know, but when Cade comes back I need to talk to him. I'm worried."

At Omega Defense, Cade, Marvelous and Luke meet up with Commander Leon and Officers Banks and Bratt. Cade is amazed by the panoramic screens and the holograms that engulf the room. He shakes hands with the officers and Commander Leon explains the situation.

"Well, my name is Commander Leon and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm Cade."

"And I'm Luke."

"You already know me buddy."

"Yes I do. Anyways, I'm off to my daughter's birthday party. John will explain the situation to you and will ensure that you are aware of his plan. I approved of it firsthand so you are in good hands. Banks and Bratt will also be off today as they have asked for family time. It was nice to see you all. I promise to return so that I may learn about the progress of your mission."

The trio walk as John prepares to explain what has been going on. He turns on the main monitor and shows the team what is to happen next.

"Alright, the reason you're here is because we are aware of the anomalies that have been occurring in the city. You see, Pantheon is up to something and we have been getting reports of increasing skin infections around the world. Our satellites have also been detecting monster activity and several movement of cargo by Pantheon. We need to know what they're up to."

"John, I saw something crazy over there that you should know."

"Okay, what is it."

"Well, I saw a monster that was being experimented on over there and I also saw several Driver Belts that are similar to mine. And I saw a truck full of fruit locks that were ready to be used. Rowan and Oswald said they found a monster being electrocuted to death."

"Yeah, they already told me about that."

"They did?"

"Yeah, I keep in touch with the Kamen Riders when I can."

"So John, I'm guessing you need our help."

"Yes. We need to infiltrate that facility and steal their files. Then we need to find out what's in them and expose them for who they are."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We're going to help you."

The Riders approach the others from another part of the room and find seats for them to sit on.

"So I guess you guys were in on this?"

"Yeah Cade."

"We decided to help you take these guys down."

"But are you sure we should do that?"

"Yeah, come on man. Don't you want to know what's going on there?"

"I do, but how do we do it without them knowing?"

"Don't worry my ship will get us there."

"What ship?"

John activates another monitor showing the Sky Raider Ship docked next to his zord.

"Yeah, that's very inconspicuous. I'm sure they won't be expecting a giant floating pirate ship in the middle of the city."

"Don't worry. Sirius installed a cloaking device so we can arrive at the top of the ship."

"Cade, you and me will be entering through the ventilation shafts where there is no security systems active. See, right here is our best opportunity. Once we enter the facility, we find the main terminal that houses all the files. Then, I insert a USB drive into it and extract the files. The Riders will be in each part of the facility keeping an eye on things for us. Once we finish, we leave and then return here with the files. Then we read the files and expose these guys for who they are."

"But what happens if they find us?"

"Marvelous will attack the facility and the Riders will follow suit. That will give us plenty of cover."

"Alright, well what are we waiting for?"

The Riders and the Rangers head towards the Sky Raider ship and Marvelous activates the cloaking device. They float towards the facility while preparing for the infiltration. 


	27. Fruitlock Twenty Seven

Fruitlock Twenty Seven: Executing The Plan

The Sky Raider ship arrives on top of the dome like roof of Pantheon. John packs his gear while Cade and the others prepare to leave the ship.

"Alright Luke, you go with the other Riders. I'm going in."

"Good luck man."

"Let's go Cade. They won't be able to track us with this."

"Alright Marvelous, remember if our cover is blown, just start attacking the facility."

"Got it."

"Okay, you know what to do guys, now go!"

The Riders all head to different parts of the facility while Cade and John enter the ventilation ducts. They doublecheck to ensure that no cameras are around and check to see that no one is intent on entering the ducts. John wears his X-Ray goggles and maps out a path towards the terminal. The Riders sneak into each part of the facility and notice more Driver Belts and monsters are being transported.

"Guys, they're bringing in more Driver Belts."

"Alright Luke, keep an eye on them. Don't let them off your sight."

Luke and the others enter other parts of the facility and discover that the monsters are being killed off in some strange device. Cade and John meanwhile enter the terminal room and John pulls out his USB.

"Alright Cade, keep an eye out for me."

John prepares to extract every file from the terminal and downloads them into his USB drive. Just as he is about to finish, Art warns them that Jack has returned.

"Guys, hurry up, the head honcho is back."

"Alright, we're almost done."

The files are extracted and John takes out the USB. They prepare to leave until several guards spot them.

"Stop right there! Sir, we got 'em!"

"Good, now get rid of them!"

"Well, you got us now. Hey Marvelous, you're up!"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

Marvelous attacks the domed facility while Cade and John push the guards out of the way.

"Sir, we're under attack!"

"By what?"

"A giant flying pirate ship."

"What? Alright, I'm on my way. Transform!"

"Lemon Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Soda!"

"Lemon Energy Arms!"

"I don't think so. It's time for your reign of terror to end. Hey Ozzie, let's do this."

"Cyclone, Joker!"

"Transform!"

"Cyclone, Joker!"

Double fights Duke while Cade and John transform into their respective forms.

"Alright John, let's go. Transform!"

"Special Ops Energize!"

"Shogun!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Lock On!"

"Shogun Arms!"

Samurai and John slash their way through the facility while the other Riders prepare the assault.

"Alright guys, let's transform!"

"Driver On, Please!"

"Driver On!"

"3,2,1..."

"Transform!"

"Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper, King!"

"Accel!"

"Flame, Please!"

"Lion!"

"Meteor On!"

All the Riders attack the Piercers who were summoned by Duke via bullhorn. Marvelous continues his assault on the facility and eventually disables their defenses. Marvelous notices Piercers coming his way, so he prepares to fight them.

"Alright scum, it's time to fight! Sky Raider Power!"

Marvelous shoots down several of them, but is overpowered by the sheer numbers. Cade and John continue to tear through the facility to find their way out.

"Medal, open an exit for us!"

"Got it! Seiya!"

Medal destroys the main door while fighting off several Piercers. He notices that Marvelous is outnumbered in the sky and decides to help.

"Marvelous, I'm on my way."

"Hawk, Peacock, Condor, Phoenix!"

Medal flies in the sky and takes out several of them. Wizard and Beast decide to use their attacks to destroy several more piercers that have come.

"Hurricane Dragon!"

"Toro!"

"Hurricane Dragon Strike!"

"Toro Saber Strike!"

They manage to blow them away while Double fights against Duke, Viking and Queen who have come to help Duke.

"Three against one isn't fair."

"I'm on my way guys!"

Accel shows up and evens up the odds. Double pulls out their Heat and Trigger Memories and transform into their Heat-Trigger form.

"Heat, Trigger!"

"Heat, Trigger!"

The trio try to fire their sonic bows simultaneously, but double inserts the Heat Memory into his Trigger blaster and unleashes a volcanic blast that blows them away. Accel speeds up towards them and cripples them. Meanwhile, Wizard notices that the Piercers are going after Medal so he decides to take to the skies.

"Art, I'm coming!"

"Infinity Gold Dragon!"

Wizard flies and uses his infinity axe to devastate the Piercers. Astro and Meteor then access their Cosmic and Storm switches to transform into their final forms.

"Cosmic On!"

"Storm On!"

They destroy the remaining Piercers using the Fire, Launcher, Freeze, and Elek switches. Meteor and Astro combine their attacks to finish them off.

"Extreme Cyclone Joker!"

"Super Hawk, Super Tiger, Super Grasshopper, Super King!"

"Trial Mode!"

"Birth Day Mode!"

"Chimera Mode!"

"Alright guys, we're out now. Let's finish this and get out! Luke, help the Riders out!"

"Got it!"

"Alright, let's finish them off now!"

"Shogun Final Strike!"

"Banana Split!"

"Infinity Dragon Strike!"

"Beast Chimera Strike!"

"Solar Storm Strike!"

"Cosmic Rider Slash!"

"Scanning Super Charge!"

"Birth Day Final Blast!"

"Extreme Memory Break!"

"Accel Turbo Attack!"

The combining attacks devastate the remaining Piercers and the facility erupts into flames. The employees retreat while Cade and John reunite with the team.

"Alright, we have the info, let's get out!"

"Right!"

"Guys, are you sure this was a good idea?"

"At this point, let's just go!"

The Riders get on their cycles and leave the burning factory behind. Jack, Sarah and Doug look at the Rider group with disgust as they angrily head back to the company. 


	28. Fruitlock Twenty Eight

Fruitlock Twenty Eight: The Fall of Pantheon

The Riders and the Rangers ride away from the scene while Jack and his employees are sifting through the wreckage.

"Sir, what do we do now?"

"Get them!"

"Sir, they accessed the terminal and took our files."

"What!? Are you kidding me?"

"No sir."

"Sarah, Doug, Julian, go after them now!"

"Yes sir."

Jack pulls out his phone and calls in a favor while the trio heads out to pursue the team.

"Listen, I thought I told you to tell us everything about them."

"I did, but you didn't give me enough to work with."

"Alright, since you failed me and they got away with our files, kill them now!"

"I'm assuming that I'm getting my cut of the pay?"

"Yes, now do it!"

The Riders enter the city while trying to find a place to hide until everything dies down. Marvelous arrives from his ship and he warns them about the Piercers that have been sent to kill them.

"Guys, we need to go now. Those morons will come to kill us unless we find a way out of this mess."

"Yeah, let's get out!"

"Wait, look out Samurai!"

A pair of familiar looking blades attack Samurai from behind, but he just uses his DJ Gun to blast them. Samurai is devastated when he sees Dragon Slayer alongside Moon Slayer, Queen and Viking.

"You gotta be kidding me. It was you?"

"Hey Cade, maybe next time you should be careful who you trust. You might just get burned."

"Well, it looks like my suspicions are confirmed. I felt that your aura was bad, but now I know it's bad. It's a good thing I didn't trust you."

"Well Wizard, it's too bad for you. Now hand over that USB or we will kill you!"

"You're going to kill us anyways so how about fuck no?"

"Fine, then we're going to kill you."

"Well Matthew, I should have been more careful around you, but now I'm going to have to defeat you."

The Rider and Ranger team clash with the dark Riders and they engage in a grueling fight. Dragon Slayer tries to slash Samurai with his Kiwi Blades, but Meteor jumps in to help using his Saturn Switch.

"Saturn, On!"

The attack works and forces Dragon Slayer back. Moon Slayer tries to shoot his sonic bow at Samurai but Wizard arrives from behind via teleportation and kicks him down. Queen tries to go after Samurai, but John and Marvelous push her back and attack her with their swords. Birth and Medal attack Viking using their Medals and Double and Accel force Moon Slayer down.

"Alright guys, let's finish this!"

"Maximum Driver Power!"

"Scanning Charge!"

"Breast Cannon Blast!"

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"

"Jupiter Storm Attack!"

"Flame Slash Strike!"

"Falcon Saber Strike!"

"Shogun Slash Au-Lait!"

"Banana Split!"

"Sky Raider Final Strike!"

"Special Ops Final Blast!"

The combined attacks force the dark Riders to retreat, but Dragon Slayer looks at Samurai and throws a finger at him.

"I promise that I will finish you off Cade, I promise!"

"Alright guys, let's go now. We need to read these files."

The Riders and Rangers fly back to Omega Defense where they quickly power down and John heads to the main facility to upload all the extracted files. However, that is until they see the news of the Pantheon attack.

"Today, fear has settled in to Bunkerdome as a group of costumed individuals attacked Pantheon and have caused massive damage to the facility. CEO Jack Yeager has said that the individuals stole files that were in their terminal and that they are cooperating with the authorities to find out what has happened."

"Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea. We're supposed to be heroes, not corporate terrorists."

"Hey, they forced our hand. Plus someone within that company blew our cover."

"You know what, it was Matthew all this time. He was the one who gave away our every position."

"How do you know that Cade?"

"Because only he knew where I was and the only times we were together he had his phone around."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Well, I decided to do my homework and discovered that within Pantheon there were several communications made with Jack and this number here. The last communication was five minutes before we entered the facility."

"Who is the number?"

"Hold on, let me do a tracer on it."

"Wait, how are you able to track every phone call?"

"We can do that because we have satellites in space that can help us triangulate the position of every communication we need."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"No, because we're only interested in communications that involve monster attacks or rescue missions. Plus, we don't care about your private conversations. That's not how we play. Anyways, according to the phone records, the phone used to contact Jack was indeed Matthew. According to my database, Matthew is an employee of Pantheon and has been working there for six months now."

"What? I knew there was something wrong with him."

"Okay, now let's upload these files."

John uploads all the files, but not before easily breaking through the complex firewall. What John sees not only disturbs him but brings concern to the other Riders.

"Oh my god, this is not good."

"What is it?"

"According to these files, Pantheon planned to wipe out 80 percent of the population by using the skin infections as a weapon."

"You mean they're purposefully creating the infection?"

"Yes Flynn. They're doing that in order to create what is known as the master race. They were going to use those Driver Belts to strengthen the population and the monsters that you guys saw were being used to extract their DNA as a means to create the infection. That's why they didn't want to stop the infection."

"But why?"

"According to these files, Jack was interested in an item called the Forbidden Fruit. It seems that he wanted the power for himself and the forest was the key to that."

"Damn, we gotta tell people about this."

"I don't think they'll believe us."

"Yeah, especially since we came in and destroyed Pantheon."

"Not to worry guys, I have a friend who works there that will love to read this. Let me just send him the relevant files."

John immediately emails the files to his friend at the News Station KXNV and wait. After the commercial, the screen portrays the breaking news banner and they watch.

"Breaking news. Apparently we have gotten an email from anonymous sources about the files that were stolen from Pantheon and according to this source, the substance of the files are disturbing and sure to rock Pantheon. According to the files, Pantheon intentionally withheld the cure for the skin infection in order to infect the populace and as we see in these images, they planned to wipe out 80 percent of the population in order to create a master race, in their own words. We reached out to CEO Jack Yeager for comment but we have yet to hear from them. More breaking news, we have gotten an email from Tanaka Enterprises in Tokyo saying that they will no longer invest in Pantheon and that they're pulling their funding. Several Japanese lawmakers including Prime Minister Takegawa Mishumu have called for the prosecution of the heads of Pantheon. The stocks of Pantheon have plummeted to zero as all investors have pulled their money from it and widespread condemnation has spread across the world. It seems that the costumed individuals may have done more good than harm in these discoveries. That is it for Breaking News. We promise to keep you updated on this fast moving story." 


	29. Fruitlock Twenty Nine

Fruitlock Twenty Nine: After The Wreckage

"Alright Joyce, the Chief gave us these warrants. Here, these are yours."

"Okay, aren't you going to take yours?"

"Nah, I have mines already. Anyways, I'll go find those guys."

"Hold on, but what about that Cade kid?"

"It's okay, I'll deal with that. You just deal with the others."

"Fine. I'll tell the others to be on the look out for anyone associated with Pantheon."

"Yeah, you go do that."

The detectives head out to find anyone associated with Pantheon. They are no longer concerned about the attacks that occurred 3 days ago since they were given the warrants. However, Watkins is very suspicious of Olyphant as he had not been doing his investigative work and had went after Cade rather than investigate the alleged wrongdoing by Pantheon. Meanwhile, Jack, Sarah, Matthew, and Julian are hiding out hoping to evade authorities. However, Julian had been seeing what the files had entailed and walks toward Jack.

"What do you want Julian? Are you suddenly growing a conscience."

"Sir, I can't believe you didn't tell me about what you were going to do. I thought we were going to stop the infection!"

"Are you crazy? I had to keep you in the dark in order for my plan to work."

"Julian, are you giving up on this?"

"We're done! We don't have any more reason to be here! They exposed us and now we're done. Matthew, you used them to get your way. How dare you? You expected me to do a job and now I realize that you planned to kill those people. What is wrong with you? I thought we were supposed to help people, not kill them."

"Listen, I paid you to do a job and now you're getting cold feet?"

"I'm done with this! I'm turning myself in and there's nothing you can do about that."

"Wrong! Looks like we're going to have to kill you now!"

Before they can transform, Xavier, Russell and Owen arrive on the scene not aware of what is going on.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey, it's those guys who gave us the belts. Looks like you're out of business now."

"Hey Owen, maybe if we take them down they might give us a reward."

"I guess so. Let's do this!"

"You wanna fight kids? Fine!"

"Transform!"

"Lemon Energy!"

"Peach Energy!"

"Cherry Energy!"

"Grape!"

"Acorn!"

"Walnut!"

"Pine Cone!"

"Locks On!"

"Soda!"

Julian steps aside while the other Riders fight each other. The fight lasts for a few minutes until they end up at the forest. The Energy Riders and Dragon Slayer manage to overpower them, causing Shadow's Pine Cone Lock to be broken. Xavier finds a maturing fruitlock and eats it, but notices that he is transforming into a monster similar to the ones living in the forest. He transforms into a monster that shocks all the Riders. Xavier charges towards the energy riders but is killed. Russell and Owen are devastated by Xavier's death and fight against the dark Riders. However, Julian arrives in his Neo Moon Slayer form to help the other Riders.

"Buster, Knuckle, get out of here! I'll take care of them."

"Right!"

The two Riders head for the city in the hopes of finding Cade and the others while Julian fights on his own.

Back at the antique shop, Lena and Jane interrogate Cade and Luke about the events that had transpired days ago. Lena is visibly upset that the police had visited her shop and that they were interested in speaking with him.

"Son, we haven't talked much and I blame myself for that, but what happened? Why did the police come to visit?"

"Well, they saw me investigate something."

"But son, what is it of your concern?"

"Mom, dad hasn't been seen in a long time and I wanted to know what they were up to."

"Son, I get that. You want to know if they had anything to do with his death. And after watching the news I understand you. By the way, the two detectives wanted to talk to you. Maybe you should talk to them."

"I guess so. Sorry for worrying you mom."

"It's okay son. Just don't do anything stupid again."

"I won't."

"Luke, you stay with Cade to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"You got it ma'am."

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Julian is severely wounded after trying to fight off all the Riders. All the Riders combine their energy bow attacks to devastate Julian. He is forced to power down and Matthew walks up to his lifeless body to steal the Melon Energy Lock and the Genesis Driver Belt from him.

"Alright Doug. Here's the belt."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to take good care of this."

"So what do we do with him?"

"Leave him Sarah. We have business to deal with."

As the dark Riders leave, the strange monster who had helped the Riders earlier arrives to help Julian. He changes his form and reveals that he is DJ Snow who had been hiding all along. He carries his body to the village where he takes care of him.

Meanwhile, Russell and Owen rush up to the antique shop to tell them about what had happened.

"Hey Cade!"

"Hey guys, where's X?"

"He's dead!"

"What? How did he die?"

"He ate a fruit in the forest and turned into a monster. Then they killed him."

"Who killed him?"

"You know, those guys that work for that company."

"Damn it! I knew it was them. Hey Luke, let's go."

"Right. Excuse me ma'am we're off."

"But Cade, shouldn't you be talking to the detectives?"

"I'll meet them later."

They run towards a nearby portal where Russell and Owen fill them in on what had happened. And then James shows up after overhearing about what had happened to Xavier.

"Dude what happened to X?"

"He turned into a monster and then was killed."

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know. So, where's the team?"

"They left for the day. What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know, but we have to go in there. Plus we have to help that guy who was fighting the other Riders by himself."

"Really, well let's go. So, you're their friend."

"Yeah, my name is James."

"Well James, are you ready to see what's going to happen next?"

"I guess so."


	30. Fruitlock Thirty

Fruitlock Thirty: The Overlords of the Forest...Boy They Are Scary

The team head out to the forest and discover a Genesis Driver belt and a pine cone energy lock. Luke picks it up and is baffled as to what is going on.

"Hey guys, look what I found."

"Another one? Well, it looks like someone left it here for us. Hey James, I know we barely met but here. You're going to need this if you're going to survive."

"Uh thanks. Hey dude, what is this?"

"Don't worry man, it's something you'll need to fight against those monsters we faced at the park."

James gets the items while they search the forest for the dark Riders. Time passes by and they see no sign of them until they notice blood on the floor.

"What the hell? There's blood here?"

"Yeah. Looks like someone was killed here. And there's a trail. Let's follow it."

The team follows the trail of blood to the forest until the trail stops. They look around to see where the trail may have ended up, but aren't successful. Suddenly, they are approached by the dark Riders who have been wandering around the forest.

"Well, it looks like we found them."

"Matthew, I knew that you were up to something. It's a good thing John pinpointed your location."

"Well, you and your friends have been causing us trouble. And thanks to you we're now fugitives. But hey, at least when we kill you no one will be able to stop us. Isn't that right Spike?"

Spike shows up next to them preparing to fight them. He laughs at them hysterically as the team wonders what their next move is.

"Damn it, it was a bad idea for the other guys to leave us like this."

"Well Cade, that was days ago. I'm sure they would help us if they knew we were here."

"Well, looks like I'm going to kill you Cade."

"Melon Energy!"

"Lock On!"

"Melon Energy Arms!"

"What the hell? You stole that from the other guy?"

"Yeah, apparently he saw the light, or whatever. So we took care of him. And now we're going to do the same to you!"

"You fucking bastard! Guys, let's do this!"

"Transform!"

"Shogun!"

"Mango!"

"Acorn!"

"Pine cone!"

"Walnut!"

"Locks On!"

The Rider team fights against the dark Riders and manage to defeat them. However, their fight is interrupted by an explosion that forces them to the ground. They get up only to witness three monsters standing over them.

"Well, well. Looks like we have intruders huh Vice?"

"Yes, now let's kill them all. Gorven, arise and kill these worthless creatures."

A group of monsters now identified as Gorven attack the Riders and they are forced to fight them. Samurai pursues the trio but is stopped by Duke who tries to kill him. He pushes him aside and continues his chase. Baron follows closely behind as they end up at a cavern. Both Samurai and Baron prepare their battle with the three overlords. They charge ahead and fight against them. However, they are severerly outmatched and are thrown around. Then, the overlords blow them away with their final attacks. Samurai thrown to a nearby lake while Baron's Driver Belt is destroyed. Luke is forced to limp away without being able to transform. He finds Cade in the lake bleeding to death and unconscious. He picks up his body and they limp to safety. The other Riders dispatch the Gorven and try to escape.

"Guys, where's Cade and Luke? We have to find them!"

"I don't know, but let's go!"

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished with our fight."

"Fuck you! We're done with you."

"Don't you dare talk to a lady like that."

"Yeah right. You're such a lady."

"Come on guys, let's ignore these assholes."

Knuckle, Shadow and Buster head out to find the two while the dark Riders pursue them. Eventually they run into the overlords who have been waiting for them the whole time. They confront all the Riders and this time they pull out their weapons.

"So, you have come to fight us again, haven't you?"

"Yeah, bring it on!"

"Alright, it's your funeral!"

The overlords fight all the Riders and dispose of them easily. They are forced to power down and run away from the overlords.

"Gorven, please dispose of these wretched fools. I don't want them here."

"Wait! Are you looking for the Forbidden Fruit?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"We are too. But we are willing to negotiate."

"I'm listening."

"If you let us go we can help you find the fruit. As long as you kill our enemies, we can lead you there."

"Well, it is tempting. Very well. I shall help you. Now Eris, Death, go find those two and kill them. Now as for you three here, prepare to die!"

Both Vice and the dark Riders team up against the other Riders who were forced to power down. However, DJ Snow arrives which surprises the trio.

"DJ Snow, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you guys. There's much I need to fill you in, but trust me. You'll understand. And plus I'm not DJ Snow. I am Ventricus."

"You fool! Do you want to die next!"

"No Vice. It is you who will die. I will not let you get the fruit. Only the chosen one can wield its power."

"Well, time to die!"

Ventricus transforms into his warrior form and fights against the dark Riders and Vice. The dark Riders are easily disposed of since they were forced to power down earlier, but faces a tough task with Vice.

"James, Russell, Owen, go find the others!"

"Yeah, you got it!"

They head out to find Cade and Luke as the dark Riders limp towards them. Meanwhile, back at the other side of the forest, Luke and Cade are hiding out hoping to evade the other overlords. Cade is still unconscious and Luke tries to wake him up.

"Come on Cade, get up! Come on, we need you!" 


	31. Fruitlock Thirty One

Fruitlock Thirty One: Say Hello to Luke's Lemon Energy Arms

Flynn heads to the forest where he sees visions of Cade and Luke being attacked by the two overlords. Flynn pulls out his phone and immediately contacts Art.

"Hey Art, looks like you were right."

"I told you. This whole thing wasn't over."

"We should have been with Cade this whole time."

"It's not your fault Flynn. You didn't know that this would happen."

"Alright. Get the other guys ready. Looks like war is coming."

Meanwhile, Luke is limping along with an unconscious Cade. He tries to slap him to consciousness, but does not react. Luke falls over again and Cade's body falls into a nearby waterfall. Luke jumps into the waterfall and holds on to Cade's body. Their bodies drift across the stream until they arrive at a dimly lit cave. Luke places Cade's body near a bed of rocks. Suddenly, Luke sees the woman that Cade had been seeing for a while now and the figure approaches Luke. She extends her hand across his face and light emanates from it. He closes his eyes to embrace her warm touch and suddenly she vanishes. He opens his eyes and he sees a Genesis Driver and a Lemon Energy Lock on his lap. He picks the items up and helps Cade up until an injured Sarah approaches him from behind.

"Stop right there!"

"Uh, what the hell do you want? Can't you see he's almost dead?"

"What?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you he's almost dead. I can't believe you. Those monsters are going to kill you even if you kill us. It won't matter what happens to us. There are people out there and people here that are going to die."

"But...I..."

"No buts. Look at you. You think that by killing us you will get what you want? No. Whatever happened to your company was your fault. You planned to kill everyone for something that you don't even know exists. So if you want to kill us go ahead. I dare you. But if you do I hope whatever god you pray to forgives you."

Luke tries to carry Cade's body while Sarah looks in despair. She starts crying and holds her hand out.

"Wait. Let me help you. I know that I have done you wrong, but let me help you."

"No, you have done enough harm. If you want to help, turn yourself in."

Luke slips up again and breaks his leg. Sarah limps toward Luke and helps him up. She then embraces Cade's body and cries over it.

"I'm sorry Cade. I didn't mean to do this to you. I didn't realize the pain we have caused you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

The moment is interrupted when Spike and Duke show up ready to attack them.

"Well, traitor. It looks like we're going to have to kill you too."

"Oh great, looks like I have to do this one alone."

Luke puts on the Genesis Driver and the Lemon Energy Lock. The dark Riders are shocked to see that he had gotten a new Driver Belt. Eris and Death appear on the background staring at the dark Riders but remaining invisible.

"Transform!"

"Lemon Energy!"

"Lock On! Soda!"

"Lemon Energy Arms!"

He transforms into his new form and immediately fires his sonic bow at the two Riders. He successfully fights off both Riders and even throws Spike off balance. Duke is about to aim his bow at Baron, but Sarah quickly transforms and fires her bow at Duke.

"You traitor!"

"No! You were the one who betrayed us! This is not what we were supposed to do!"

"Hey Duke, over here!"

Baron energizes his bow and fires an energy arrow in the sky creating a giant energy lemon. The lemon explodes and unleashes a lemon explosion that defeats both Spike and Duke.

"Spike, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, let's go. We'll be back to kill you traitor!"

Baron picks up Cade's body and they head out back to the city. Queen follows him closely behind, but Baron pushes her back.

"No, don't follow us. You have done enough harm to us."

"No wait, Let me help you with Cade. I want to be at his side. Please!"

"Fine, but you have to explain to his mom that it was your fault."

"But why? I didn't kill him."

"No, but you didn't save him."

"Okay, I will tell her."

Meanwhile, James, Russell and Owen are running away from several Gargoyle Gorven who are chasing them. They run to a nearby bush in the hopes of keeping them off their backs. They patiently wait for the creatures to run off and they do. However, they are surprised by Flynn who was waiting for them.

"Oh hey Flynn. It's been a while since we last saw you. Hey, were you the guy who invaded that company?"

"Yeah, but right now that's not important. Follow me. We need to find Cade and Luke."

"That's what we were doing, but we got lost."

"Okay, follow me then."

The trio follow Flynn who takes them to a chosen path. He uses his pathway ring to clear out a path for them to find Cade and Luke. However they are thrown off track by Wrath who had been following them.

"Looks like we have intruders."

"I promise to make your death as painful as possible. Ready guys?"

"Ready."

"Driver on, Please!"

"Transform!"

"Pine cone Energy!"

"Acorn!"

"Walnut!"

"Flame, Please!"

"Locks On!"

"Soda!"

"Pine cone Energy Arms!"

"Acorn Arms!"

"Walnut Arms!"

The Riders engage Wrath in an intense fight that lasts for a long time. Flynn pulls out his water ring to transform into his water form.

"Water, Please!"

"Liquid, Please!"

He transforms into a body of water and floods Wrath with his attacks. The other Riders attack him using their weapons.

"Walnut Cracker Fist!"

"Pine cone Spear!"

"Acorn Buster!"

The combine attacks force Wrath into the ground and he retreats. He swears that he will kill them in the future as they continue their search for Cade and Luke. At the other side of the forest, Queen and Baron arrive at another portal and discover multiple portals around them.

"Oh no, the forest is collapsing around us. We have to go before it's too late. Come on. We have to go to his mom's place. She won't like it but she has to know the truth."

"Alright!"

Meanwhile, back at the other side of the forest, Julian is resting at a hut with DJ Snow who is healing his injuries. He meets with the medicine doctor from the other village who gives him herbs for the medicine.

"So I guess this must be the chosen one?"

"No, the chosen one is here, but he doesn't know."

"I'm sure he will know, right?"

"I have the feeling that he will soon." 


	32. Fruitlock Thirty Two

Fruitlock Thirty Two: The Remains of Pantheon...Something Lurks There

Back at Pantheon, authorities are removing the rubble and taking everything that will be introduced as evidence in their case against the executive heads. Det. Watkins is heading up the investigation without Det. Olyphant who was supposed to talk to Cade. He speaks to the Myers twins who were there previously as Kamen Rider Double.

"So, I'm glad you're here. I couldn't get Olyphant here. Looks like whoever attacked this place did us a favor. We got everything from files, documents, and even equipment. We have enough to prosecute them. Listen, we need you to go inside and find anything else that has eluded us. You know, ever since that attack, I couldn't help but wonder whether Pantheon was up to something."

"I know how you feel. We'll get on that. Just make sure that no one else goes in."

"Alright. Get back to us when you can. We don't want any stone left unturned."

"Yeah, I got that. Come on Ozzie, let's go."

The twins enter the former headquarters of Pantheon and look around the facility. They turn on their flash lights and find more documents and files that were left behind after the attack. They enter the main experimental room where the monsters were killed in some experiment that they discovered much earlier. Suddenly, they hear a noise up ahead and they go to investigate.

"Hey Rowan. Look. You're not gonna believe this but check this out."

A portal leading to the forest appears in an adjacent room. Suddenly, a group of Dragon Gorven appear and behind them one of the secondary overlords appears.

"Well, well, looks like we have some troublemakers here. Let's take care of them."

"Alright Ozzie, I know this is crazy, but let's fight as two Riders instead of one."

"I'm up for it."

"Cyclone!"

"Joker!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

The twins transform into their separate halves and fight the Gorven. Fury attacks Cyclone, but he uses his Cyclone kick to force him back. Joker then accompanies Cyclone and attacks using his Joker Shadow Fist to defeat him. Fury gets up and pulls out his sword.

"Damn it! We'll have to change now!"

"Right!"

"Metal!"

"Fang!"

Fang and Metal use their weapons to counter Fury, but they are outmatched by his superior swordsmanship. Then, Accel appears from the background and attacks them via his Trial form. He activates his Trial Timer and swiftly defeats all the Gorven. They explode and Fury is forced to retreat, but not before more Gorven rush to them.

"Oh great, they're coming!"

"We can't let them escape to the city!"

"Trigger!"

"Luna!"

They both attack the Gorven to prevent them from leaving the facility. Accel also helps to ensure that the people are kept safe from the Gorven. But then Vice appears from the background and uses his power to force the three Riders back.

"Looks like we have ourselves a new home! My Gorven, let's make use of this place! Kill them!"

"Come on guys, we can't let them escape!"

Accel transforms into his Cycle Form and the duo ride their Double Cycle to collapse the ceiling behind them, forcing the monsters back. They escape to their office and contact the other Riders and Rangers to warn them of the oncoming invasion.

"Guys, if you're hearing this, I have a warning for you. The monsters we fought at the forest are already here in the city. We have to warn Cade now!"

Meanwhile, Luke and Sarah head to the antique shop with a visibly worried Lena who begins to cry at the sight of Cade.

"Oh my god! What happened to him? How did you let this happen?"

"Ma'am, listen, you need to listen. Your son is deep into something he can't get out of."

Lena continues to cry and focuses her rage on Luke.

"Luke, what do you mean!? Is he a criminal or something? He's my little baby! He couldn't do anything like that!"

"Ma'am. Your son was involved in the attack at Pantheon. And I was too. But he was attacked by a monster that sneaked up on us. I barely survived but your son is not responding to any of my attempts to revive him."

"You mean he was involved? Jane get over here! Your brother is dead!"

"Dead? Nooooooooo! I can't believe this!"

Lena and Jane cry uncontrollably while Luke and Sarah place his lifeless body on the couch. Luke gets some water and a rag to clean his bloodied corpse. Sarah puts a cover over him to stop the bleeding. Afterward she stands worried that he might be dead. She begins to daydream about him smiling at her and holding hands. She then cries as she kisses his forehead.

"Cade, I'm so sorry! Cade, if you can hear me, I think you're cute! You won my heart the minute I met you. You have my heart. Please, get up! I beg of you!"

Back at the forest, Flynn and the other Riders find their way out of the forest, but end up seeing the Gorven escaping into Pantheon. They follow them to the back entrance of the facility and are shocked to discover that the entire facility has been taken over by them.

"Oh no, we have to warn the others."

"How are we supposed to stop them now? They might leave the city."

"You're right. We need to call the other Riders again."

Before they can call the Riders, they are approached by Dragon Slayer, Duke, Viking and Spike.

"Looks like we have to deal with these guys too."

"Alright, let's do this!"

The Riders charge toward the dark Riders and manage to defeat them. Suddenly, Beast joins in the fray on his Chimera Cycle and takes down Dragon Slayer. Spike unleashes an energy Durian towards Knuckle, but he uses his Walnut Fists to throw it back at him. Beast then gets his Toro Ring and summons his Toro Form.

"Toro!"

"Six!"

"Toro Saber Strike!"

A herd of bulls attack the dark Riders and they are severely wounded. They are forced to power down, including Spike who is revealed to be Detective Olyphant. Flynn is shocked to see the detective as he had seen him earlier.

"Well, it looks like we have someone who worked with the police department. Hey guys. Let's handcuff these guys and then warn the others about the upcoming invasion."

"Got it."

The Double Riders and Accel show up to assess the situation.

"Hey guys, look who we have here. A cop who was working with these guys."

"I'm guessing you're that detective that was supposed to talk to Cade. Well, looks like your partner is going to be disappointed. Watkins, we have your partner detained here."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, he was working alongside these guys."

"Well, thanks for the heads up. I'm on my way."

Back at the forest, Julian wakes up and discovers that he was placed on a canopy in a hut. He tries to get up but is pushed back by a woman who gives him medicine for him to eat.

"Here, take this."

"Thank you. Where am I?"

"You are at the forest. Ventricus found you and now you are here. Just rest and you will be alright."

"Okay, thank you." 


	33. Fruitlock Thirty Three

Fruitlock Thirty Three: The Rise of Emperor Arms

Back at the antique shop, Lena, Jane and Sarah watch over Cade's body while Luke plans on his next moves. Lena walks up to Luke and confronts him about the events that have occurred on the past few days.

"Luke, what have you and Cade been up to?"

"Well, we're Kamen Riders. Now I know that doesn't make sense, but that's what we are."

"What's that? I don't get it."

"We're superheroes I guess. There's been something crazy going on in the city and you need to know about it now before it affects the entire city."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a forest that is taking over the city that is filled with monsters called the Gorven. They want something called the forbidden fruit in order to get power."

"You mean like the forbidden fruit from the bible?"

"No. This is real. This is not some fairy tale."

"Is that what Cade was after?"

"We didn't even know until now that the fruit existed. Now it's too late. He's long gone and he will never be able to find the fruit."

"Luke, thank you for taking care of my son. Thank you."

"Of course. Now I have to go out and see if the monsters are out there. Keep Cade here and don't let him off your sight."

Luke heads out while the others take care of the lifeless body of Cade. Meanwhile, in Cade's head, he starts marching toward a vast green valley and encounters the woman he had met before. This time, she begins to talk to him.

"Who are you? And why am I here?"

"You were killed by the overlords."

"You can talk?"

"Yes, I can talk. But you are in danger. Your family is in danger. Your friends are in danger. Your world is in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"We have been watching you for many years now."

"Really? I don't even know you."

"Your father does."

"What? How do you know my dad? Where is my dad?"

"He is alright. You will see him soon, I promise."

"But wait, why am I here?"

"I will explain everything to you."

Meanwhile, Det. Watkins arrests his former partner and the other dark Riders. The Myers twins help the police handcuff the fugitives and escort them into the cars.

"Well Tim, looks like you let me down again. I knew that there was something wrong with you."

"I promise that you will regret this!"

"I already do. Alright, let's get out of here. So Rowan, what did you find over there?"

"We found that the monster who were attacking the city are holed up in there."

"What? Then we have to move quickly. Come on let's go before those things start attacking."

The police cars quickly leave the scene while Rowan and Oswald stay behind to witness the Gorven preparing their invasion. The facility starts growing vines and the vines wrap around the facility.

"Oh great we gotta warn the other guys."

"But didn't we just leave there? I mean we came back since we saw Flynn, right?"

"Yeah, but this time we have to go. Come on."

The twins ride on their Double Cycle and head back to their agency to warn the other Riders about the impending invasion. Meanwhile, Luke and the other Riders are searching around the city for any of the monsters. Sarah joins them even though she had been with Cade earlier.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to help. This is my fault and I want to fix this."

"Fine. Let's go find these Gorven."

"Hey Luke, it's that weird red monster again."

"What? I can't believe this. Alright, let's get him."

They run towards Vice and his army of Berserker Gorven. Vice laughs hysterically and sends his underlings to fight the Riders.

"Alright, let's take care of them! Transform!"

"Peach Energy!"

"Lemon Energy!"

"Acorn!"

"Pine cone Energy!"

"Walnut!"

"Locks On!"

"Soda!"

"Peach Energy Arms!"

"Lemon Energy Arms!"

"Walnut Arms!"

"Pine cone Energy Arms!"

"Acorn Arms!"

They charge towards the Gorven and attack them. They easily dispose of them by using their attacks. Then they focus on Vice, but he manages to defeat them. Then they try to energize their attacks, but he just reflects their attacks on them.

Back at Cade's dreams, Cade is shown the forest and is amazed by lush vegetation and the people who live in the huts. Suddenly, the people are attacked by the Gorven and the overlords appear in front of him. The woman appears to the left of him and explains his conundrum.

"You see, my people are called the Gorven. We live in peace and choose not to interfere in the affairs of other people. However, we were attacked by our former tribes leader who calls himself Vice. He has come to destroy our land and take the fruit for himself. See, your people are the real monsters because they came in and took our people. They raped our land and took our fruitlocks that you wield. They are the reason why the forest is consuming your world. They have opened a portal, but now the portal cannot close. This is why you were chosen by accident. You were the only one who saw the forest and now you are the only one who can defeat the overlords. You see, those monsters they killed were our people. And they stole our fruitlocks to create an army to take it over. You must help your people, our people and the universe. You cannot let them take the forbidden fruit. It is too much power for anyone. Take this, this is but a small taste of the forbidden fruit."

She hands him an unusual lock that does not look like any ordinary fruitlock. It is gold and has the color of each fruitlock. He holds it in his hand and he suddenly wakes up.

"Son, you're awake!"

She embraces Cade and Jane does the same. However, with his new lock he runs off without saying goodbye and rushes to help the others.

"Wait Cade, don't leave yet! You need to recover!"

Vice throws around the other Riders and forces them down. They try to fight back but he just takes them down one by one.

"What's the matter you can't stand up? You are pathetic."

"Come on guys, we can survive."

Before he can energize his attacks, Cade arrives with the new fruitlock and this surprises the team and even Vice.

"Cade! I knew you were alive, thank goodness. I'm so sorry for what I did."

"It's not your fault. The past is the past, now we have to focus on today and Vice today I'm going to kill you! Transform!"

He charges toward him and quickly transforms into his Shogun form. Vice blasts him with fire, but he survives the attack and shows him the new fruitlock.

"What? How did you get that?"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna show you what I'm made of!"

"Emperor!"

The zippers open up revealing all the fruits falling down and they attack Vice. Then they focus on Samurai and they combine to create a silver Samurai form that is more evolved than his Orange Form. The Riders are all impressed by his new final form. Vice tries to attack but he summons the Durian Sabers which surprise them. Then he summons his Orange Saber and the Melon Shield to attack Vice. Then he summons the Dragon Blaster and the Pine Piercer to attack him. Then he summons the Acorn Buster to wack him constantly. Then he summons two Sonic Bows and fires them at Vice's chest. Then he summons the Banana Spear and traps him between two Bananas. Finally he summons his DJ Gun in its Sword Mode and initiates his final attack.

"Emperor Au-Lait Final Strike!"

The combination of all the fruits destroy Vice and he explodes from the attack. The other Riders just stand watching him at awe of his new power.

"Cade, that's cool."

"Awesome man, now that's how you do it!"

"Wow Cade, that's kick ass."

"Nice Cade, I knew you had it in you."

"Oh Cade, you did it!"

Queen approaches Samurai and embraces him. Samurai does the same and the others just look at them.

"Cade, I'm so sorry about what happened. Let me make it up to you. I want to be with you."

"Really? I thought you hated my guts."

"The minute I saw you I saw someone I could be with. Please forgive me for ever working with them. I promise to never hurt anyone the way I did you."

"Okay. Guys, let's go home."


	34. Fruitlock Thirty Four

Fruitlock Thirty Four: Life After Pantheon

"Breaking news, in a shocking development, CEO Jack Yeager and his employees were arrested for attempted murder, grand theft, larceny and obstruction of justice. In another shocking development, a former Bunkerdome detective was arrested at the scene for the same charges. The police have said that the officer in question planned to kill off several of his co-workers in exchange for a cut of the company. In other news, the former location of Pantheon has been swallowed by strange vegetation and there is no indication that the vegetation will stop. Stay tuned as more breaking news comes within the hour."

Cade, Sarah, Luke, and the others are at the office watching Jack and the other dark Riders through the one way glass. Detective Watkins arrives and hands them a manilla folder filled with documents.

"Cade, I just need you and the rest to sign these witness statements. That's to ensure that your testimony will be used against them."

"Sir, did you find anything at the scene?"

"Yes I did. And I hope you know what they are."

Watkins gives them several Driver Belts and the Fruitlocks that were once used by the dark Riders.

"So, what do you plan to do with them?"

"I don't know but that's up to you."

"Well, I'll keep the cherry energy lock. I can combine it with my orange one. The rest I will kindly throw away. We can't have anyone use these ever again."

"Of course, there's disposal unit on the other side of the headquarters. But we need at least one for the prosecution so you can show the jury what they do."

"Yeah, I'll give you these two only."

"Good, you can throw the rest away. Now Ms. Storms, the DA has agreed to drop all charges against you as long as you testify against your former bosses."

"Of course. When do I show up?"

"We'll let you know when trial date is. Just a fair warning to you all, I expect you alive and kicking for this trial. If anything happens to you the case is over and they walk. Just stay alive for your sake and our sake. And don't worry about your secret, I won't tell anyone. You guys are free to go."

"Yes sir."

The group walks out of the police station and ponder their next move. However, Cade begins to see visions of portals that are too far for the others to see.

"Guys, I don't know if it's just me, but I'm seeing portals spring up out of nowhere."

"Really? I don't see anything."

"Well, I do. I need you guys to follow me so I can see where they go."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know. Ever since I got the Emperor Lock things have been getting weird. Plus the woman I saw in my visions came to me in my dreams and talked about my dad."

"Really? I saw that woman too. She gave me this Driver Belt and energy lock."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Hey Cade, if you think there are portals then we'll go with you."

"Hey Sarah, are you up for this? Are you guys for this."

"Yeah. As long as I'm with you I am safe."

"Uh okay. Come on let's go."

Cade throws away the Driver Belts and locks into the disposal unit and head out to the forest. Sarah holds Cade's hand as they head to the portal that he saw in his visions. Meanwhile, a kid on a skateboard listening to music notices the dumped Driver Belt that was used by Matthew and picks it up.

The group finds the portal that Cade was seeing through his visions. They enter the forest and discover blood on the floor.

"Hey guys, look over here. There's the blood we found last time."

"Yeah, let me see that."

Cade touches the blood and suddenly he sees visions of Julian being taken by Ventricus to the village. He also sees him recover at the hut and then sees visions of his father.

"Guys, someone was here. And they were taken to a weird village."

"How do you know?"

"My visions I guess."

"Are you okay dude? It seems you're seeing things."

"It's my visions. I promise you. We have to follow the trail."

The group follow the blood trail to a ravine and the trail stops. The group looks around to see where the trail is until a group of Chimera Gorven attack them out of nowhere.

"Not this again! Well guys, let's do this again."

"Right. Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Orange, Cherry Energy!"

"Lemon Energy!"

"Peach Energy!"

"Pine Cone Energy!"

"Acorn!"

"Walnut!"

"Locks On!"

"Soda!"

"Jimber Cherry Arms!"

"Peach Energy Arms!"

"Lemon Energy Arms!"

"Pine Cone Energy Arms!"

"Acorn Arms!"

"Walnut Arms!"

The Riders attack the Gorven, but Samurai's new combination acts strangely as he speeds up against the Gorven and attacks them with speed.

"Wow, did you see that?"

"Yeah, that was cool. Do that again!"

Samurai speeds up again and takes down the Gorven again. One of the Gorven attempts to kill Samurai, but Captain Marvelous appears out of nowhere to help and blasts it.

"What are you doing here? I thought were long gone after the attack."

"The Earth's still in danger and I figured I stay until it's protected."

"Alright, let's do this."

"Right, Sky Raider Power!"

Marvelous morphs and helps the Riders defeat all the Gorven. One by one the Gorven are destroyed, but not before they decide to combine their attacks to finish the remaining Chimera Gorven off.

"Peach Pit Shot!"

"Lemon Merengue Shot!"

"Pine Cone Slash!"

"Walnut Breaker!"

"Acorn Buster!"

"Cherry Soda Shot!

"Sky Raider Final Strike!"

The combined attacks destroy them and they regroup to continue their search for Julian.

"Marvelous, how did you get here?"

"I told you, I never left this place. Wizard told me that you guys were in danger and I decided to stay. John is also keeping tabs on you guys."

"Nice."

"Yep, and you are?"

"I'm Sarah. I'm Cade's...girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend!"

"Uh, okay. Hey man, is she really your girlfriend?"

"Just go with it Marvelous. At this point I'd rather not disappoint her."

"Yep, I get you. Me and my wife met the same way, except she worked at the mall."

"Cool."

"Hey guys, shouldn't we find that guy who was bleeding here?"

"Of course. Hey Marvelous, you mind coming with us?"

"Not at all. Let's go."

The group follow the trail in the hopes to find Julian. Cade however is not aware of who he is and who the person was that lost a lot of blood. They spend minutes combing through the forest until they encounter a group of Deer Gorven that were walking through. However, the Deer Gorven walk past them without even knowing they were there. Confused, they continue on, until they encounter Dragon Slayer.

"You gotta be kidding me. Not you again Matthew. How the hell did you even show up here?"

"Uh, I'm not Matthew."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Max."

"Okay and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help." 


	35. Fruitlock Thirty Five

Fruitlock Thirty Five: Meet The New Rider...Way Too Young

"So, who are you again?"

"I'm Max. I found this belt and I guess it gave me the power to transform. I followed you guys here because I can help."

"We don't even know you kid. Why are you here?"

"Well, there's something you need to know. At my house, I found a weird portal that led to this place. Ever since then I found these monsters that were running around. I thought it was nothing, but I was wrong. And then I found these fruit things and I didn't even know what was going on. And now, it looks like the forest has taken over the whole city."

"Wow, the forest really has taken over the whole place. Hey Max, how did you find us here?"

"Simple, I heard you guys fight those monsters and I came here."

"Okay, well we should get going. We have to follow this trail to a village. I think it's best if you go back home. We don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Oh come on. You guys have that stuff too. Look at me, I got this from the trash and there's no way I'm going back home. Besides, the monsters must be here on purpose. They're obviously looking for something. I guess you're after the same thing, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about."

"Look Max, you're not supposed to be here. It's too dangerous for you. I think it's best that you go back home and don't tell anyone about this."

"Hell no, I'm going with you guys."

"Fine, have it your way."

The Riders, including the new Dragon Slayer continue their walk towards the village. The blood trail continues ahead of them and they notice empty huts around them.

"Guys, here we are. Looks like they villagers are gone."

"That's strange. I swear that they were here."

"Well, your visions can't be right all the time."

"Hey Cade, look there's someone sleeping."

"Yeah, you're right."

They notice the body of Julian resting at the hut. He is bandaged, stripped of his clothes and resting. His wounds have yet to heal and there are several pots of water around him. Suddenly, Ventricus shows up and is surprised to see the other Riders.

"I thought I would see you all again."

"Yeah, nice to see you again. Who are you?"

"I apologize for never introducing myself to you. I am Ventricus and I am the defender of my people, the Gorven."

"Wait, you're the one defending those weird monsters attacking the city?"

"No, they are of different tribes. I have much to explain to you. Do you recognize him?"

"I do, that's Julian, my former co-worker. I was reponsible for putting him in this situation. I am so sorry for that."

"Don't be. He is doing alright, but he is resting. He doesn't want to be disturbed. Now Cade, I am glad you are here. It seems that your visions have brought you here."

"How did you know about my visions?"

"Because when you wielded the Emperor lock, you have gained a tiny fraction of the true power you have yet to hold."

"Wow."

"So, uh, Ventricus, what happened here?"

"Well young man, I had my people retreated because the Gorven have come again to attack. The Dragon tribe and the Chimera tribe are coming and want us all dead in order to obtain the Forbidden Fruit?"

"You mean like the bible version?"

"I know nothing about the bible, but this is very real."

Before they can continue their conversation, several Chimera Gorven arrive along with Wrath.

"Well, well Ventricus. I knew I would find you here. And as for the rest of you, prepare to die!"

"Ventricus, get out of here, we'll take care of this! Max, you get out of here now!"

"I don't think so. Hey loser, over here!"

"Get him!"

Dragon Slayer blasts away at the Gorven without any effort. He jumps over them and tackles them to the ground. The other Riders join him with Samurai using his super speed to defeat the Chimera. Wrath focuses his attention on Dragon Slayer, but Dragon Slayer manages to fire away at Wrath.

"Alright loser, check this out."

"Pineapple!"

"Lock On!"

"Pineapple Arms!"

Dragon Slayer transforms into his Pineapple Arms form and hits Wrath over the head constantly with his Pineapple Mace. He then slams it down and prepares for his special attack.

"Pine Dragon Attack!"

The blast devastates Wrath and he struggles to get up.

"You bastard! I won't lose against you."

"Wrong again loser. Check this one out!"

"Watermelon!"

"Lock On!"

"Watermelon Arms!"

"Look at me, I'm about to lay the smack down on you!"

Dragon Slayer rolls over Wrath and then transforms into its warrior form. Then, he initiates his special attack to defeat Wrath for good.

"Watermelon Squash!"

However, Wrath manages to keep the energy from killing him so the other Riders join in to help.

"Guys, we gotta help Max!"

"Lemon Energy Shot!"

"Peach Energy Shot!"

"Acorn Buster!"

"Pine Cone Slash!"

"Cherry Soda Shot!"

"Walnut Breaker!"

"Sky Raider Final Strike!"

The combining attacks aren't enough as he survives the impending explosion. So Samurai pulls out his Emperor Lock and his Shogun Lock.

"Alright Cade are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, I got this. Hey Max, thanks for the help, but I want to finish him off."

"Got it."

Max returns to the group and Samurai combines his locks to transform into his final form.

"Shogun, Emperor!"

"Locks On!"

"Emperor Arms!"

Samurai charges toward Wrath and summons his DJ Gun Sword Mode to attack him. He then pulls out a Strawberry Lock and attacks him with a giant energy strawberry. Then he converst his sword back into its Gun Mode to unleash a ray of strawberry energy to throw Wrath back. Then he pulls out a Lemon Energy Lock and unleashes a powerful final attack to kill him for good.

"Lemon Merengue shot!"

Wrath explodes and the other Riders and Marvelous burst into cheers as Ventricus congratulates him.

"Hey Cade, let's get outta here. I don't want to be in this damn forest forever."

"Don't worry Russell. We'll be okay."

"Yeah, that was pretty good Cade. I've never seen you in that form."

"Yeah Marvelous, it's a new one."

"Awesome."

"So what now Cade?"

"Well James, let's get to the antique shop and plan our next moves."

"I'm up for that. What about you Owen. You alright?"

"Yeah, that was crazy. What about you Max?"

"I'm up for it."

"Ventricus, we promise to be back. Take care of him."

The Riders retreat from the forest and head back to the city. Ventricus focuses his attention to Julian who has woken up among the kerfuffle.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry, your friends came to help. How do you feel?"

"Better now. But I have to wait until I can walk again."

"Do not worry, you'll be fine."

Julian goes back to sleep while Ventricus notices that more portals are opening far away. He heads back to his hut and pulls out a canvas that has the picture of the forbidden fruit. He looks with concern since he sees an image of Samurai next to it. 


	36. Fruitlock Thirty Six

Fruitlock Thirty Six: The Great Escape...Monstrous Transformations

Back at the county jail, Jack, Matthew, Tim, and Doug await in their prison cells for their trial. They ponder their next moves as they cannot talk to each other through the walls and cannot make contact with anyone outside the prison. The prison guards head to their cells so they can be processed for the trial, but then the prison starts shaking. Then, from above the ceiling, Dread and Fury arrive and start attacking the guards. They rip open the metal doors and approach the inmates.

"Well, looks like you ended up here instead of finding the fruit for us."

"Thanks to you, we're stuck here."

"Yeah, and thanks to you Cade is out there still alive."

"Thanks to you, I was taken down by those wretched Riders."

"And thanks to you, I have no way of ever getting out."

"Silence assholes! We are here to offer you a way out. But if you don't take it you will remain here and those humans will imprison you."

"What is your offer?"

The overlords give them maturing fruitlocks that were fresh from the forest. They are confused as to why they have such fruitlocks when they had their Driver Belts and locks taken away by the authorities.

"Eat them!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

The prisoners eat the fruitlocks and they begin to have pains in their chest. They start having convultions and then faint. They wake up minutes later and they transform into hideous Gorven. They look themselves in the mirror and are frightened by their new transformations.

"What did you do to us?"

"We gave you power that you can use to avenge yourselves."

"Yes, that way you can kill those Riders and help us find the Forbidden Fruit! You shall have new designations. You are Duke, you are Slayer, you are Spike and you are Viking. Yes, they're the same names, but you have more power now. Now, go and kill those Riders!"

"Yes my lords!"

The monsters break out of the prison and immediately attack the people around them. The police pursue them after they attack a police van. Meanwhile, Cade who has been recovering from his wounds starts seeing visions of the monsters and runs towards Flynn's antique shop.

"Flynn, I am having a bad feeling about this!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's my visions. I can see monsters attacking the city and they look very familiar."

"What happened? How are you able to see the attacks?"

"Look, it was this lock that somehow gave me this power."

"Hmmmmm, it seems that this lock has done something to you that is affecting your other senses. Alright, I'll call the other Riders and we'll help you take care of this. Joseph let's go."

Joseph, Cade, and Flynn head to the attack site while Baron, Knuckle, Shadow, Dragon Slayer, Buster and Queen are already on the scene attacking the monsters.

"Hey Cade, it looks like they came before us."

"Yeah, let's transform."

"Right. Transform!"

"Orange!"

"Lock On!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Lion!"

"Flame, Please!"

"Orange Arms!"

The trio arrive and help them fight the new monsters. However, Cade notices something about them as he is able to see inside them. This concerns him and he is forced back from the fight.

"Guys, something's not right here."

"What do you mean dude? You alright?"

"Owen, they look familiar."

"How?"

"It's them. It's the dark Riders. They somehow transformed into those beasts."

"What? How?"

"Someone gave them the ability to transform. Don't hold back at all."

"But wait, aren't we supposed to keep them alive so they can be tried in court?"

"No, it's too late for them. They already transformed into Gorven. All we can do now is kill them."

"Right!"

The monsters fight the Riders and are joined by Captain Marvelous and the other Riders. However, their power proves to be too much for them since they get stronger and stronger by the minute. They transform again into more hideous monsters and they manage to mow down the team.

"Damn, how the hell did they get so ugly?"

"Marvelous, we need a new attack plan."

"Yeah, I got you on that. Let's power up!"

"Shogun!"

"Lock On!"

"Shogun Arms!"

"Elek On!"

"Luna, Trigger!"

"Trial!"

"Rhino, Gorilla, Elephant! Ironfist!"

"Hurricane Dragon!"

The Riders try to fight the newly transformed monsters, but are thrown around like nothing. Marvelous tries to surprise them using his Ninja Ranger form but even his Shadow Clone Jiutsu attack proves useless against them. Suddenly, Samurai starts to have pain as he begins to lose control of his body.

"Cade, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know Sarah, but it hurts! I can't control my power!"

"Dude, you can do it! Come on fight it!"

"I can't Russell, I feel something inside me growing! I can't control it! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Cade, noooooooooo!"

Suddenly, he unleashes a force that pushes the monsters away. This surprises Samurai as he realizes that the Emperor Lock has affected his body. He then pushes them again with his force and pushes them to a wall.

"Whoa, how did you do that?"

"I don't know. I'm not even in my Emperor form!"

"Cade, looks like you're becoming less human. That power inside you is growing. Try to control it."

"You're right."

The monsters get out of the wall and combine themselves into a grotesque monster. This monster starts attacking all the people in the city and starts a rampage.

"Guys, we can't let that monster get away. Secondary Riders, Marvelous, go evacuate the people and keep them safe. The rest of us will use our final forms to defeat him."

"Right!"

The secondary Riders split up and help the people evacuate from their cars, their buildings and from the sidewalks. The primary Riders stand together and prepare for battle.

"Well Cade, it's time for you to lead this fight."

"You got it!"

"Emperor!"

"Lock On!"

"Emperor Arms!"

"Infinity Gold Dragon!"

"Cosmic On!"

"Super, Super Hawk, Super Tiger, Super Grasshopper, Super King!"

"Extreme Cyclone Joker, Gold Mode!"

The Riders fly and attack the monster. They manage to throw the monster off balance and force it down. Wizard flies up and combines with his Dragon Phantom to ram the monster. Medal uses his super speed to avoid the monster's attacks and trips it up. Double flies up and charges with his cyclone attack. Astro inserts the fire switch and uses the fire slash attack to weaken it. Cade switches between different weapons to finish off the monster.

"Alright guys, let's finish this guy off once and for all!"

"Emperor Au-Lait Final Strike!"

"Infinity Dragon Gold Strike!"

"Cosmic Rider Final Slash!"

"Super Scanning Charge!"

"Extreme Driver Power!"

The combined attacks destroy the monster and it explodes into pieces. The Riders rub their hands together as a sign of victory. Detective Watkins and other officers arrive at the scene recovering the victims of the attack. Watkins approaches Samurai to get any more information.

"So, I guess those were our prisoners, right?"

"Yeah, I guess your case is done with?"

"No, we can still go after the company, but without them. We still need you to testify against the company though."

"Yeah, I can do that."

The secondary Riders and Marvelous join the others as they look over the rubble where the monster was destroyed. However, Samurai begins to get visions of himself obtaining the Forbidden Fruit.


	37. Fruitlock Thirty Seven

Fruitlock Thirty Seven: The Dreams of the Forest...The Meeting of the Overlords

In the forest, Cade witnesses several Gorven gathering around a shiny fruit. The Gorven notice him and guide him towards the fruit. The woman appears again and this time she has the fruit in her hands. She presents it to him and he reaches out for it. Suddenly, he ends up in the outer corners of the universe surrounded by stars, nebulae and distant galaxies. He walks around to see where he is and notices that he is floating on a cloud. He then sees a light in the distance and heads toward it. The light grows with intensity and he ends up in a planet that is lush with vegetation. Cade then realizes that he is actually at the forest and that he is surrounded by several villagers welcoming him. His clothes then change into a white suit and his hair has turned silver in its color. He then wakes up from his dream and realizes that he is at the forest. He gets up and wonders how he ended up at the forest. He walks back to the city, but not before the woman shows up again and hands him a scroll that she had been keeping in her dress. The scroll shows a shining fruit along with a picture of Samurai holding it. He is confused by the images, but he takes the images seriously. Realizing how late it is, he returns back to the antique shop so he can sleep, but he is interrupted by visions of an invading army that is approaching the city. He sees the Riders being massacred and sees Luke transform into a terrifying creature. He walks to the former Pantheon facility and his worst fears are confirmed. The facility is slowly taking over the city and he sees the other Overlords preparing for war. He walks toward the facility and notices several Dragon Gorven in front of him. Instead of pulling out his orange fruitlock, he gets his Emperor Lock and transforms.

"Transform!"

"Shogun, Emperor!"

"Locks On!"

"Emperor Arms!"

He quickly disposes of all the Dragon Gorven, but he soon experiences another problem with his powers as he begins to increase with intensity. He begins to move objects all around him and he throws the Gorven around causing them to explode. He runs to the facility and confronts all of the overlords who are ready for him.

"Well, it looks like you found us fool. You think you have the power to defeat us?"

"I do. I am not going to let you invade my world. You have done enough harm to your people and my people! I will kill all of you!"

"Silly boy, it seems you don't understand. That power you have is only a tiny taste of the true power. You can't seem to control, can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"See, you have obtained a small portion of the fruit. You may have power, but can you really use it? Let's see, shall we?"

Overlords Dread and Fury charge toward Samurai and he switches between weapons to confront them. He manages to match their power but he begins to have more convultions. Fury takes the opportunity to slash him several times and Dread accompanies the attacks with his own slash attacks. He falls to the ground, but manages to get up. Dread and Fury combine their attacks and they force him to power down.

"You are pathetic! You can't even use this power without fainting like a child. You aren't even worth the fight, but we shall kill you so you can't obtain the forbidden fruit. Die!"

Dread and Fury prepare their final attacks until a group of Deer and Lion Gorven arrive to aid him. They stand around him and pick him up.

"My lord, we have come to help."

"You can talk?"

"Yes, only you can understand us. If you are to obtain the true power of the fruit, you will need to master your powers first. We have come to show you."

"I don't know how you got here, but let's work together."

Dread and Fury summon Chimera and Dragon Gorven to counter the growing army behind Cade. Cade gets his Emperor and Shogun locks and returns to his Emperor Form.

"Shogun, Emperor!"

"Locks On!"

"Emperor Arms!"

Samurai and his army march toward Dread and Fury and clash. The Gorven kill each other while Samurai fights Dread and Fury once again. He switches between different weapons to counter their attacks. Dread and Fury try to overpower him with their combined attacks, but one of the Deer Gorven sacrifices himself to protect Samurai. Samurai screams and avenges his death by charging toward Dread. He slashes him constantly and forces him down. With the Dragon and Chimera Gorven gone, Samurai prepares to kill both Dread and Fury. He uses his powers of telepathy to throw them around. Then he pulls out his DJ sword and prepares for one final attack that devastates them.

"Emperor Au-Lait!"

The overlords are destroyed and he stands victorious. However, Eris and Death arrive with a warning to him.

"Looks like you are as strong as we thought you were. I like that in a human. Too bad we have to kill you."

"No, I'm going to kill you. I won't let you hurt my friends or your people."

"Well, it's a shame we have to kill you, but don't worry. Your time will come soon. For now, enjoy your victory while it still lasts."

Eris and Death walk away while the Deer and Lion Gorven gather around Samurai.

"Thank you Samurai. You are truly a warrior that has honor."

"Uh thank you."

"If you ever need us, we will be here."

The Gorven disappear into the forest and Cade walks back to the city. Morning has come to the city and he decides to head back to the antique shop. Hours later, Cade decides to take a vacation after defeating the two overlords.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Japan for vacation."

"Okay son, but remember, I hope you don't get hurt again. I don't want you to die."

"Don't worry mom, I defeated those monsters. They won't be back for a long time. Hey Luke, I'm entrusting you and the others here. Make sure the city's safe while I'm gone."

"Sure, we'll do that. Be careful out there man."

"You got it."

"Hey what happened to you last night? You weren't here at all."

"Let's just say I got new powers."

"Cool, well I'll be seeing you later."

Cade arrives at the Bunkerdome International Airport where he is met by the other Kamen Riders. They shake his hand as they wish him well. He heads to the airport and prepares for his flight to Tokyo. Meanwhile, back at the city, another crack has opened, revealing that the forest is still expanding. 


	38. Fruitlock Thirty Eight

Fruitlock Thirty Eight: The Break In Strategy

Note: This occurs while Cade is in Japan vacationing.

While Cade is in Japan, the city has been quiet and free from any Gorven attack. This concerns Luke who knows that the overlords aren't dead and that the forest is still taking over parts of the city. There have been no incidents and the other Riders haven't seen any sign of the Gorven at all. As closing time approaches, Luke texts James, Russell, Owen, Joseph, Sarah, Max, Marvelous, John, Landon, Dorian, and Travis. He tells them to meet him outside of the former Pantheon facility and he heads out.

Moments later, the secondary Riders, including Marvelous and John meet at the front of Pantheon ready for their next steps.

"So Luke why did you bring us here?"

"Well James, hasn't it been strange that we haven't seen any Gorven attacks?"

"No, but is that a bad thing?"

"It doesn't sit well with me."

"Well Luke, it's strange but you have a point. There's something you need to know about the forest and everything that's been going on."

"Okay Max, lay it on me."

"I asked my mom for several books and she gave me this one."

"Okay, what does this have to do with the forest?"

"Well, according to this book, the forest is known as the Hilhelm Forest. According to the author, a being named Ventricus went to a barren world and discovered a golden fruit. He took it and using its power enveloped the world in a giant forest. Then, he used the power to create beings known as the Gorven. He wanted his people to be happy and to live peaceful lives. But six of them wanted to use the fruit for their own selfish reasons. That caused them to be corrupted and twisted by their own greed and jealousy. They tried to take the fruit from Ventricus, but he banished them to the farthest reaches of the universe. According to the book, they wanted revenge so they headed out to recreate their civilization. But, it was incomplete because they didn't have the forbidden fruit. Not to mention Ventricus made sure that no Gorven could touch it. So they created a staff that would allow them to wield it but they still can't touch it. That's why they recreated civilization, so they could bring the fruit here."

"That makes sense. Ventricus was trying to warn us about the fruit."

"Wow, all that shit just flew over my head."

"Landon, don't you see? This is what he warned us about. He knew that Pantheon would take the fruit so he kept it hidden from anyone. He knew that only one person could have that power, and that person is Cade. Somehow he and Cade are connected. And he did say that the woman in his dreams mentioned his father. It's only logical that Ventricus is his father."

"What? That's stupid. How could someone that cool be Cade's dad?"

"Owen, it makes perfect sense. After all, it was no coincidence that he found the Driver Belt."

"Yeah, but my question is what are we going to do now?"

"Russell, there's only one thing to do. We have to make sure they don't come back and when Cade returns, he's able to obtain the fruit."

"Fair enough, but I warn you they will find us. So, with my magic I can make sure that we can enter without any problem."

"Thanks Joseph I knew I could trust you."

"Well we better hurry up Luke, because those bastards are probably gonna come back."

"Dorian, you're right. Let's go already."

"Wait Luke, shouldn't we wait for Cade? I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Don't worry Sarah, he'll be back."

"We better get going now. Interpol hasn't heard from me in a while and we need to get there quickly."

"Got it Travis. Let's go now."

"Wait."

"What is John?"

"This is not a good idea. See this? Satellite imagery shows that there's something in there. And that's not good. We can't just enter without any preparation."

"John's right. Normally I'm okay with just busting in there but we need a plan."

"I do have plan guys, it's going in there and stopping their plans."

"If we're going to do that we're going to be discreet."

"Fair enough. Alright let's transform already."

"Accel!"

"Transform!"

"Sky Raider Power!"

"Special Ops, Energize!"

"Peach Energy!"

"Lemon Energy!"

"Pine Cone Energy!"

"Acorn!"

"Walnut!"

"Meteor On!"

"Set, Open, Lion!"

"Locks On!"

"Soda!"

"Peach Energy Arms!"

"Lemon Energy Arms!"

"Pine Cone Energy Arms!"

"Acorn Arms!"

"Walnut Arms!"

"Alright guys gather around me, I'm going to make you invisible for a brief time."

"Chameleon!"

The group gathers around and they become invisible thanks to Beast's Chameleon Mantle Ring. They walk towards the facility avoiding any signs of the Gorven. They make sure that no one is watching them and John analyzes the area using his tracker to ensure that no one is coming for them. They make it to the front door and they slowly force it to open. They enter and discover that the forest has taken over parts of the facility. The vines wrap the metal containers that once had the Driver Belts and the experimental chambers that housed the monsters are now home to trees and several bushes. They discover that the ceiling has been torn up and the trees have been growing over it. Beast disables his Chameleon Form and they prepare for anything that comes.

"Wow, it's really quiet."

"Yeah it is. Hey Owen do you see anything?"

"Nope, I see nothing, how about you James?"

"No, I don't see anything. Maybe they're really not here."

"Yeah, let's hope they're not here. This doesn't seem right. Hey Max where do you think the overlords are?"

"I don't know. As far as the legend goes, the overlords won't come until they have a reason to."

"Fair enough. Hey Travis, do you think they would be here if we weren't?"

"No, this is probably a trap to get us. Let's not take this situation lightly."

"Yeah, you're right."

They continue to search for the overlords, but they found nothing. Time goes by and there is still no sign of the overlords. They decide to rest for a while since they have no leads. However, Travis notices a strange fruitlock that is ruby red and pulsating.

"Hey Luke, look at this."

"Wow, this looks weird. How in the hell did this end up here?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure who ever had this here wants us to find it."

"Look, there's more of them. This is not good."

"You were right, they're ready for something and my intuition tells me that they're ready for war."

Before they can continue their investigations, the overlord Eris arrives and with an army of Dragon Gorven.

"Well well, it looks like we have guests. Let's welcome them."

Eris then summons Chimera, Berserker, Gargoyle and Bat Gorven and the Riders along with Marvelous and John prepare for battle.

"Alright guys let's go!"  



	39. Fruitlock Thirty Nine

Fruitlock Thirty Nine: Max's New Form...A Deadly One

The Riders and the Rangers clash against the Gorven and immediately start fighting. The vast numbers of Gorven prove to be too much for the team as they are pinned down. Eris shows up and confronts Dragon Slayer who runs away from her out of fear. He runs to the nearest tree while trying to shoot her. She ducks his attacks and throws him across another tree. Baron witnesses this and shoots a lazer arrow to Eris but she counters it. Queen and Knuckle try to tag team Eris, but she throws them aside. Marvelous and John try to attack her, but she just runs over them like nothing. Marvelous switches to his Turbo Ranger form and uses his super speed to attack her then he switches to his Operation Overdrive Ranger Form and uses his javelin to attack her. John upgrades by combining with Nick and tries to ram her, but she ducks. John then fires up and uses his fiery attack to throw her off balance. Birth activates the breast cannon to destroy several of the Gorven while Accel activates his cycle form to run over several of the Gorven. Then, Shadow and Buster combine their attacks to destroy the Dragon Gorven who were about to attack them midair. Beast and Meteor use their special martial arts to take out several of the Gorven while Dragon Slayer tries to fight off Eris. However, he discovers that one of the pulsating fruitlocks morphs into a darker grape fruitlock that looks similar to his.

"Hey guys, look at this fruitlock."

"How did you get that?"

"I found it here. It looks similar to the one I have."

"It looks dangerous, I don't think you should use it."

"What choice do I have? We're getting our butts kicked and there's no way we're going to beat them until we have a tactical advantage. You know, like in video games."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll take the risk."

"Rage!"

"Lock On!"

"Rage Arms!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It hurts, I can't bear it! Aaaaaaaaah!"

He transforms into a more evolved version of his Dragon Slayer form and attacks Eris. He manages to outperform her while the other Riders stand confused. He switches between the three weapons of the other overlords and prepares to attack Eris. He endures much pain while trying to remain focused on her. He can barely stand and hold his weapon so Eris takes advantage of the situation and slashes him down. Dragon Slayer gets up and points his blaster at her.

"Dragon Shot!"

The powerful blast veers towards her and devastes her greatly. Then, he gets his Vice Staff and initiates another devastating attack that causes her to die.

"Thruster Squash!"

Eris explodes and they are victorius, but it's too much for him and starts charging toward the other Riders. They try to fight him off but they are unable to hold him down. He begins to scream violently and rage while trying to kill all the Riders. Marvelous and John try to hold him down but he uses his other final attack to defeat them.

"Dragon Rage Kick!"

The kick forces them to power down and they are helpless against Dragon Slayer's new form. The other Riders try to fight back and hope that he doesn't kill them, but they aren't able to counter his great power or his strength. Then, he unleashes a great power of rage that defeats all the Riders and forces them to power down.

"Guys, get out of here! I can't control my power! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Max, take it off! You can do it!"

"I can't! It won't let me!"

"Damn it! Guys, we gotta help him."

"I don't think we can. He's too damn strong."

"Yeah, and he might kill us."

"Come on guys, we can do this!"

"I don't think so, not unless Cade shows up out of nowhere."

Dragon Slayer charges toward the team, but not before Samurai shows up in his Orange Arms form to counter his attack.

"Cade! How did you get here from Japan!"

"Flynn teleported me here. Plus I saw it in my visions."

"Wow, you are fast. Where are the other guys?"

"They're outside guarding the facility."

"What about your vacation?"

"Forget about that, right now I have to help Max."

Dragon Slayer charges toward Samurai, but he uses his telepathy to counter his attacks. Then he immediately powers up to his Emperor form to counter his strength.

"Emperor Arms!"

He summons his Orange Saber and Banana Spear to counter Dragon Slayer's blasts. Then he summons two sonic bows and uses them as swords to slash him. Then, he summons his Melon Shield and Musou saber to counter his slash attacks. He then summons a Banana fruitlock and inserts it on the Musou saber and initiates his final attack to defeat Dragon Slayer.

"Banana Split!"

This causes Dragon Slayer to fall from the attack. He then tries to get up, but Samurai forces him down and he takes off the Rage fruitlock. He then smashes it to pieces which causes Max to revert back to normal. Max recovers but he is exhausted and coughing from the massive amount of energy taken from his body.

"Max! Are you okay! Max!"

"Uh, yeah, but I need a nap. I'm so tired."

"I hear you buddy. Luke, take care of him. Let's get out of here. I don't think staying here is good for us."

The team meet the other Riders and they talk among each other about the events that occurred. Cade takes Max to the shop where he can recover from the attacks. The other Riders head to the city to make sure that there are no more Gorven attacks. Meanwhile, back at the forest, Death looks around and talks to his remaining Gorven about the next plans for his strategy.

"So, they finally got you Eris. Well, too bad because now they will face my wrath. They may have killed you all, but I will avenge your deaths. I promise that much. I will show them what it means to be a Gorven. And soon, they will know the power of the forbidden fruit."

At night, Cade begins to have visions of the woman and this time he sees her hand him the forbidden fruit and the power he obtains through the fruit. He sees the people that were killed by the overlords and the people that could be saved with the fruit. Cade then sees himself holding up the fruit and a light shining around him. He is then teleported to a world full of green and full of beauty. He walks around and sees a man walking towards him. He tries to call out to him, but he can't scream and the figure just walks away. He then wakes up and sees that his Emperor fruitlock is glowing. He touches it and immediately the woman arrives and reveals herself to be Makoto. This surprises him as he had met her in Tokyo while vacationing. But he doesn't say anything to her as he is too shocked by her arrival. She smiles to him and touches his face. She then kisses Cade and sits down next to him. He is confused as to how she is next to him, but he just stares not knowing what to do next. She smiles and holds his hand. He ignores this and goes to sleep with her sleeping next to him. 


	40. Fruitlock Forty

Fruitlock Forty: Revelations of The Past

The next morning Cade wakes up with Makoto at her side and he ponders what is next for him. His powers have grown strong the last few days and now he feels that he has transcended his humanity. He holds out his hand and notices a flower growing. He shows it to Makoto and she puts it in a flower pot.

"Wow, did you see that?"

"I did, you can create life like no one has ever seen. You have the power to bring harmony to the world."

"But why me?"

"Because you were chosen to. I know that it's hard to take, but you have to understand that everthing that happened was because of you. You chose to follow the path and it took you here. And soon, you will understand why."

"Okay, so do you want to meet my mom and my sister?"

"Sure. But remember I do not speak English so you'll have to speak for me."

"Alright, I will do so, but just know that I will have to explain how the hell you got here."

"Of course."

"By the way, they know who I am so they have to know the whole truth."

"I know."

Makoto and Cade dress up and head to the antique shop. Lena and Jane prepare for the day and encounter the two. They engage in a conversation that changes things forever.

"Hey Cade, who is that?"

"Mom, you have to know the whole truth."

"I know son. You're fighting those monsters in the city."

"No, you have to know the whole truth. This is Makoto. I met her in Japan on vacation, but somehow she came here. It turns out she's the woman I saw in my dreams."

"Really? How is that possible?"

"I don't know but she just told me that I will know about my past and that I was given this power for a reason."

"Well, I hope you find out about your past. I know that you miss your dad and I know you want to find him, so I hope you find him alive. If he is dead, I hope you give him a proper burial."

"I know mom, but right now we need to go to the forest and find out who I really am."

"But Cade, what do you mean by that?"

"I know it's crazy, but before mom adopted you, dad was missing for a long time. I know that you asked me about dad and that you wanted him back, so I need to find him. I promise that I will let you know."

"Son, be careful okay? Makoto, it's nice to see you."

The four hug each other for a while and the two leave for the forest. After the revelations to his family, they decide not to say anything to each other until they arrive at the forest. Ventricus waits for them and stands with several Gorven protecting him.

"Thank you Makoto for bringing him here. So Cade, I know that you must have many questions about all this. I will answer them now so you can be at peace with yourself and your family. See, I know you have been trying to find your father for years now and I understand that. Let me show you the truth."

Ventricus transforms into a man that looks similar to his father. Cade is shocked to see him, but at first has nothing to say since he cannot process what he has seen. However, he composes himself and prepares to talk.

"Dad? What? Is that you? I can't believe this. You were here all the time."

"Cade, I am your father, but what you saw is not my true form. See, when I banished the overlords from my world, they came here to try to rebuild the society they left behind. I secretly worked at Pantheon and I met your mother. We fell in love and we gave birth to you. However, I had to disappear because I knew that if they found me they would kill me. Cade, I care about you and I have great responsibility to take care of you. I disguised myself so that I could protect humanity from the overlords. I made sure that the only person that could touch the forbidden fruit is you. It's no coincidence that you chose this path. I made sure that even I could not touch the forbidden fruit for fear of knowing its true power. Cade, I know that it is difficult to understand all this but I hope that this changes nothing."

"Ventricus, do you want to meet my mother? I know that you have been away from her for years. And maybe you want to meet my adopted sister?"

"Of course I would be honored. Now, Makoto has been following you to ensure that you were safe and that you understood all that is going on here. She has fallen in love with you and I don't blame her."

"I guess I have fallen for her too. Although it's strange since I have two other women pursuing me. But I want to be with Makoto."

"Alright. So let's go meet your family."

Ventricus, Makoto and Cade hold their hands together and head to the antique shop. Lena and Jane at first are confused as to who the stranger is until he begins to talk.

"Lena, it's me."

"What? What do you mean?"

Ventricus then transforms and reveals himself to her. She is shocked and breaks down in tears. She runs to him and hugs him tightly.

"Oooooh my goooood! I missed you so much! What happened? I thought you were..."

"No, I was not dead, but I had to stay away for your sake and your son's sake. You know as well as I do that your son has great power."

"I know and I'm proud of him. So, are you going to stay?"

"I cannot. Your son must inherit the power and show his true potential."

"Ventricus, where is the forbidden fruit?"

"Do not worry, it is closer than you think. Now, let us go and meet your other friends."

Cade texts the other Riders and asks them to meet at the forest. They do so minutes later and they meet Ventricus for the very first time. After explaining who he is and his relationship to Cade, they are not surprised as they have suspected that since the beginning.

"Well Cade, we can confirm that Ventricus is your dad."

"I know Flynn, but how did you know?"

"Max read up on the history of Hilhelm."

"Wait, there's history on it?"

"Ventricus, do you know this author?"

"Yes, that is me."

"What? You mean you wrote this book?"

"I did. And I hoped that one day someone might find use for it."

"Well Max you did a good job."

"Thanks Flynn, I knew that being a bookworm helped here."

"Yeah good job Max. So, now that we are up to speed on this, we have to destroy Death once and for all."

"You're right Cade. We must all do this together."

"Yeah man, we got your back. Nothing will destroy us."

"Guys, I appreciate this but..."

"No buts dude, we're doing this."

"Exactly, we met you and we knew there was something special about you. And now we know the truth. So, we are going back to the facility and we are going to kick his ass together. And then we will help you find the forbidden fruit so you can find your potential."

"Alright, thanks guys. That means so much to me."

"So, you guys ready?"

All the Riders, Captain Marvelous, John and Ventricus put their hands together in a circle as a sign of unity.

"Let's do this!"

The Riders all ride on their machines while John rides on his Buddyloid Nick, Marvelous takes the Sky Raider Ship and Ventricus floats in the air along side Makoto to the facility. Meanwhile, death polishes his sword and prepares for one last battle. He rallies the last remaining Gorven who prepare to fight the team. 


	41. Fruitlock Forty One

Fruitlock Forty One: The Dance With Death

The team arrive at the city and are witnesses to the biggest Gorven invasion of recent history. They begin to swarm every part of the city, attacking the pedestrians and anyone driving on the roads. The team prepares for the biggest fight of their lives and stand united against the new threat.

"Alright guys, this is what we have been waiting for. Let's do this!"

"Right!"

"Accel!"

"Cyclone!"

"Joker!"

"Driver On, Please!"

"Driver On!"

"3,2,1..."

"Meteor On!"

"Transform!"

"Special Ops Energize!"

"Sky Raider Power!"

"Orange Arms!"

"Lemon Energy!"

"Peach Energy!"

"Acorn!"

"Pine Cone Energy!"

"Walnut!"

"Grape!"

Locks On!

Soda!

"Flame, Please!"

Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper, King!

Cyclone-Joker!

Lemon Energy Arms!

Peach Energy Arms!

Acorn Arms!

Pine Cone Energy Arms!

Walnut Arms!

It's Morphin' Time!

Alright guys, let's do this!

The team charges against the invading forces and fight them head on. Marvelous gets on his Sky Raider ship and starts attacking all the flying Gorven while John pilots his Special Ops Cheetah Fighter to fight against the giant Gorven that have risen from the surface of the former facility of Pantheon. However, the Gorven population grows and Medal decides that he has to split up to fight them.

Alright guys, looks like we have to fight fire with fire.

Stag, Mantis, Grasshopper, Scythe!

Medal divides himself and pulls out several medals and orders his clones to use them.

Alright guys, transform and split up, got it?

You got it man!

Hey Flynn, are you going to split up too?

Yeah, just watch.

Flame Dragon!

Time Start!

Land Dragon, Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon!

Alright guys let's split up!

Wizard and his clones attack the flying Gorven using their Dragon attacks. Meanwhile, Medal prepares to use all his forms to destroy the rest of the Gorven.

Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper, King!

Stag, Mantis, Grasshopper, Scythe!

Lion, Tiger, Cheetah, Lionheart!

Shark, Eel, Octopus, Neptune!

Hawk, Peacock, Condor, Phoenix!

Rhino, Gorilla, Elephant, Ironfists!

Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno, Tyrannodon!

Cobra, Turtle, Crocodile, Komodon!

Super, Super Hawk, Super Tiger, Super Grasshopper, Super King!

The different Medal clones and Medal himself all work together to fight off all the Gorven both in the land and in the air. Astro and Meteor work together to take out the land Gorven by transforming to different forms.

Meteor Storm, On!

Super Rocket!

Astro flies in the air and destroys the flying Gorven as Meteor strikes down the rest of them using his staff and his martial arts. Double changes his memories to upgrade his power.

Heat, Trigger!

Heat-Trigger!

Double combines the heat memory with his trigger blaster to destroy several Gorven while Accel transforms into his cycle form to run over the other Gorven. Then, Beast uses his Falcon Ring to fly in the air and defeat several more Gorven while Birth activates his crane arm to slam down the giant Gorven that have invaded parts of the city. Then, the Energy Riders combine their Sonic Bow attacks to unleash a torrent of energy and it destroys another group of Gorven. Then, Samurai quickly switches to his Shogun form to destroy the rest of the Gorven and the other Riders help to evacuate the people from the city. However, the Gorven keep coming and it proves to be too much for the team as they are constantly attacked over and over again. That is until the rest of the Sky Raiders show up and surprise Marvelous.

Guys! What are you doing here?

We told you that we would come to help. Now let's do this together.

Yeah, you're right. Alright let's get this show started. Attack!

The seven Sky Raiders unite to defeat the rest of the Gorven while Andrew and Perry arrive to give John the assistance that he needs.

Hey guys, thanks for coming.

Yeah, no problem.

Let's do this together!

Right, zords combine!

They form the Special Ops Fighter Megazord and confront the three giant Gorven that are toppling some buildings. The Sky Raider Rangers first transform into the Time Force Rangers to freeze time temporarily. Then, they transform into their Ninja Ranger forms to quickly attack the Gorven before they can move again. They explode and then the Rangers switch to their Jungle Fury forms to use their animal spirits to fight against the Gorven. Suddenly, from the air the Imagination Express arrives on time and the six Rangers show up in front of Samurai.

Oh hey guys.

Cade! I missed you!

Yeah, uh, I missed you too. And you are?

The name's Zhane, Zhane Howard. I'm the Imagination Express Sixth Ranger.

Pleased to meet you. Alright, let's go!

The six Rangers attack the rest of the Gorven, but Right approaches Ben and takes his Train Car.

Excuse me Ben, but let's switch colors.

Okay, fine.

Transfer Begin!

Imagination Express One, Transfer to Blue!

Imagination Express Two, Transfer to Red!

Hey, you and me should change colors too!

Let's!

Imagination Express Three, Transfer to Green

Imagination Express Four, Transfer to Yellow.

The Rangers use each others' weapons to destroy the Gorven, while Zhane pilots his Imagination Construction Megazord to help the other Megazord fight the giant Gorven.

You guys need a hand here?

Yeah, thanks dude.

Hey mateys, let's help the other Megazords.

Right!

Sky Raider Megazord!

Q-Rex Drill Megazord!

Cutlass Megazord!

The Five Megazords unite to destroy the giant Gorven while the Riders and Ventricus fight against the invading forces. Medal decides to finish them off with one final attack from his clones.

Alright guys, let's finish them for good!

Right!

Multi-Scanning Charge!'

Giga Scan!

Super Scanning Charge!

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

The attacks from Medal and his eight clones unleash a multiple rider kick that destroys an entire army of Gorven. Wizard then activates his timer and has his clones help him destroy the rest of the flying Gorven.

Hurricane Wind Dragon Strike!

Earthquake Dragon Strike!

Flame Dragon Strike!

Water Cyclone Dragon Strike!

The combined attacks destroy all the flying Gorven and the explosion also leads to more Gorven being destroyed. Astro and Meteor charge up their attacks to destroy more Gorven.

Super Rocket Double Rider Punch!

Meteor Storm Rider Kick!

Birth then activates his Birthday mode to destroy more land Gorven. Accel and Cyclone activate their memories to initiate another final attack.

Maximum Driver Power!

Beast and the other secondary Riders combine their attacks to destroy the last remaining Gorven.

Toro Saber Strike!

Peach Energy Shot!

Lemon Energy Shot!

Acorn Buster!

Walnut Fists!

Dragon Shot!

Pine Cone Slash!

The Imagination Express Rangers meanwhile combine their weapons to form the Imagination Bazooka. They fire it and destroy the other remaining Gorven. The five Megazords combine their final attacks to destroy the giant Gorven for good.

Sky Raider Final Strike!

Imagination Construction Strike!

Special Ops Final Strike!

Q-Rex Triple Drill Attack!

Cutlass Final Strike!

With all the Gorven destroyed, the Riders and the Rangers look around and see all the damage that was done by the invasion. However, both Ventricus and Samurai leave behind Makoto who had been with them the whole time and leave towards the facility without even telling anyone.

Cade, where are you going?!

I have to face Death. You guys keep the city safe in case I don't come back!

Okay, good luck man!

Yeah, good luck!

Death looks to the city and crushes a maturing fruitlock with anger showing in his face.  
You bastards may have destroyed my army, but now you will face my wrath Samurai. And soon I will have the power of the forbidden fruit.

The duo enter the facility preparing their final battle against Death. At this point, Cade knows that he has to reckon with his own fate and understanding that he might not make it out alive. Ventricus and Samurai stand together against a frustrated Death.

Well, it looks like you have come for me.

Yeah, and this time you will die.

I should have destroyed you when I banished you. I made the mistake of leaving you. And now me and my son will ensure your destruction. I promise you that.

Well, you better hope that I don't kill you before then. 


	42. Final Fruitlock

Fruitlock Forty Two: The Fated Battle

Ventricus and Samurai prepare for their fated battle against Death. They stand apart from each other to ensure that Death cannot attack them simultaneously. They both charge at him, but he blows them away with his hand. They get up and try again, this time Samurai uses his telepathy to stop him from using his powers. Ventricus reaches behind him and slashes his back. Samurai quickly transforms into his Watermelon Arms to ram him, but Death deflects his attacks. Ventricus jumps from behind and holds him while Samurai quickly transforms into his Strawberry Arms. He initiates the final attack and Ventricus lets go, as Death is attacked by several energy seeds from the sky. Ventricus then performs his slash attack that forces Death back. Then, Samurai transforms into his Jimber Lemon Arms and quickly performs his Lemon Energy Kick, but is attacked by Death. Then, he transforms into his Jimber Cherry arms and uses his super speed to attack Death from behind while Ventricus summons all his energy to send a wave towards him. Then, Death summons his own power to send it towards them. They duck in time and Samurai quickly transforms to his Emperor Arms. He constantly switches between weapons, managing to defeat him with every attack. Ventricus takes advantage of this and weakens him further. However, Death erupts with anger and flies in the air.

"You fools! You think you can defeat me? I don't think so! I will show you what I can do!"

Death transforms into a hideously deformed Dragon with three eyes, six wings and talons that are so sharp it can literally rip a human to shreds. He descends down and forces the two to come up with different strategies.

"Son, we have to find his weak spot!"

"Right! I'll go behind and you hit front!"

The two move quickly to try to defeat the dragon, but the skin is too tough for either of them to penetrate. They try everything, but cannot penetrate his flesh at all. So, Samurai jumps on the Dragon in the hopes of finding a weak spot, but is taken for a ride by the dragon. Death tries to get Samurai off him by flying into several buildings and then tries to fly up hoping to deprive him of oxygen. It works and because of lack of oxygen, he faints and falls down. This grabs the attention of the Riders and the Rangers who see him falling fast and Death approaching.

"Guys, Cade's falling and he's not slowing down!"

"Don't worry I got this!"

"Super Rocket!"

Astro flies into the air, passes the dragon and saves Samurai from falling further. They land near the facility and Astro attempts to revive him.

"Come on buddy, get up! Come on, that thing's still out there!"

Ventricus arrives and stands beside his son. He grips his fist and flies toward the dragon. He tries every attack possible to defeat it but his attempts fail. The dragon swipes at him and forces him towards the ground. Samurai is still unconscious and Astro tries his best to revive him. The other Riders and Rangers try to fight off the dragon, but are too weak to take him on.

"Come on Cade, you can do it! We're counting on you!"

Makoto arrives and holds Samurai's hand. Suddenly, her hand glows and in it a golden fruit appears from nowhere. This surprises the whole team including Death who had been searching for the fruit.

"Whoa, that's cool."

Cade wakes up and takes a bite of the fruit. He is enveloped by the light and it shines so brightly that everyone in the city can see it. The light then fades for a bit revealing that Cade has a silver suit with a black button-up shirt, a silver tie and silver hair. Everyone is surprised to see him in this form, including Cade himself.

"What am I? What's all this?"

"That my son, is the power of the fruit. You have transcended God, you have become more than a god. Forget about the bible, forget about all this nonsense about Noah, Sodom and Gomorrah, and Jesus Christ. You are more than that."

"Me? I'm a God?"

"No, you are more than a God, you are the bringer of life and hope."

Furious, Death tries to charge toward him, but with his new abilities he pushes him back with only one hand. However, he manages to hold the dragon as if he was able to just grab him. Then, he throws Death across the facility and then slams him down. Death tries to come towards him, but Cade flies up and pushes him again. Then, Cade transforms into his Emperor form and then summons his DJ Gun. He flies up and then with all his might stabs Death in the heart. This causes his skin to be pierced and then his heart is stabbed. He flies up again and this time, he summons the power of every fruit and prepares for one final attack.

"Fruit Salad Au-Lait!"

A giant orange, strawberry, banana, peach, lemon, melon, pine cone, acorn, mango, and watermelon appear in the sky and Samurai slams the fruits down engulfing death in an energy wave that destroys him for good. The explosion is so vast that it spreads across the city. Cade stands in front of the crew and the team cheer for his victory.

"Yeah, you did it man!"

"Yeah, awesome dude!"

"Alright, he did it! He's way better than God!"

"Fuck yeah! I mean is that okay to say that to you man, after all, you are God now."

"I don't know what I am right now. But I am glad it's all over."

"So, what now man?"

"Well, I want to know more about who I am, so I'm leaving this planet to find myself. And I'm taking the forest with me so that the people of the forest are safe. I found a planet that could house them."

"Son, good choice, I am proud you."

"So am I son."

"Me too bro."

"Mom, Jane, thanks for coming. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I promise that I will return when I can."

"I know son, I'm so happy for you!"

The three embrace each other along with Ventricus. All the Riders and Rangers shake Cade's hand wishing him the best, but Sarah and Janet hug him the hardest.

"Well Ventricus, thank you for everything."

"Thank you son. Follow your destiny and I promise that you will find what you were looking for."

Ventricus disappears and the forest disappears as well. Cade and Makoto leave together and fly towards space. The Riders and Rangers return back to their respective homes and the city tries to recover from the battle. The team helps the city recover by helping the people and restoring peace to the city. Julian wakes up from his coma, and looks toward the sky. He smiles and a teardrop falls from his cheek.

"Thank you Cade, thank you."

Six Months Later

Note: This is told in the perspective of Luke who had witnessed everything.

Well, time has passed and now everything is calm. Pantheon was convicted for multiple counts including attempted murder, espionage and attempted assassination of political leaders. The employees that survived were sent to jail for their part of the crime. Julian decided to write a book about what had happened in Pantheon and gave testimony against the company. He is still recovering, but he is doing well. Sarah still misses Cade and wonders why he hasn't returned home. James, Russell and Owen have decided to dance together for charity and have started a dance team for the poor and disadvantaged. Max went back to school and has been telling the story of our adventures to everyone. I wish he would stop doing that. Flynn and the other Riders have returned to their day jobs. Yep, they are back to being normal but will rise to the occasion when needed. The Rangers have also returned to their normal lives, whatever that means. Okay, that's a lie, Marvelous comes back to visit every now and then. As for me, I now work for a contractor that started up recently. I still visit the antique shop, but hey, if it wasn't for them I would not be here. Thank you Cade being my friend and thank you for opening your home to me. I know that things are very quiet, but I promise you that if evil returns once again, I hope to be there to stop it. And I hope Cade comes back to help.

Meanwhile, at the neighboring city of Turbine Hills, the strange red car that was seen in Japan is seen driving on the road with a new Kamen Rider at the driver's seat. He looks to the sun, and then to the road ahead of him. He speeds up toward the road leaving a trail of fire behind him. 


End file.
